Protection from a Mask
by Robin0014
Summary: After Claire's parents were tragically burnt alive in a mysterious house fire, Roman Sionis took it on himself to look after his best worker's troubled daughter. Claire always feared him but soon grew to love him like a father, but will the trust for him be torn apart as he became the Man Behind the Mask? Set before Roman was Black Mask. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter One - Roman Sionis

(Ha! Full blown Roman Sionis fanfic, no other villains to spoil it! I absolutely love Roman Sionis to bits and think he is a great villain, one of the best in my top three {Guess where!} But anyway, this is before he was Black Mask, or more or less the build up of him becoming Black Mask where nobody actually knew who he was.

The relationship I've got going on is not a Romantic relationship, nor even an entirely nice one {You will see later on} and nor is this a story with an entirely happy ending where everybody go's and lives happily ever after, remember this is a Roman Sionis fanfic, and I'm trying to enter his personality, and he isn't a nice person, so… .

If you want to know, it is more a father daughter relationship and that's all I'm giving away {Don't want to spoil it!}

I am currently editing my other story, A Pack of Jokers because I am not entirely happy with it (by that I mean, I think it is awful.) So I'm gonna edit the first six chapter's, and upload them again, just so you know.

Reviews would be ever so kind xx)

...

Chapter One

Roman Sionis

Claire had not had the best morning she could've hoped for. She had previously fallen asleep to the roaring anger of her mother and father arguing and her half-sister assuring her it was all Claire's fault. Her problems had gotten even worse from the moment she walked into her father's office. Everything had been going wrong that day, she had woken with a headache which slowly grew into a migraine throughout the day due to restless sleep. Her mother seemed to be fouler than any other day, encouraging her sister (a name which was forced out of Claire's mouth every time she said it) to be more verbally abusive towards Claire's innocent self. But yet within the horrible darkness of misery and depression a light did flicker.

Bernadette, Claire's best friend, a girl who was very similar to her in every way called and both girls had a pleasant conversation. They both had long dark brown, wavy, almost curly hair matching their dark brown eyes. She was indeed a pretty girl, no denying by anyone in a matter of fact, even by the people who disliked her couldn't say she wasn't a pretty girl who looked younger than her age. They also wore similar clothing and had identical minds, well not entirely, it seemed Claire was different to everyone in the state of being mental. She was not crazy, but certainly was not sane. She was Neurotic, suffering from slight paranoia and panic attacks and had the illness Epilepsy, which was quite unfortunate for a thirteen almost sixteen year old girl who had lived off the protection of her father ever since she was born.

That afternoon she walked quite swiftly to the very large building owned by no one other than Roman Sionis - a monster of a man. He was not cruel to her in any way, hiding his identity behind a cloud of smoke and a beautiful smelling (possibly expensive) bottle of cologne. He was one of the richest persons in GothamCity, coming behind Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne. Though something about Mr. Sionis spooked her, like he was hiding something dangerous within him, and it didn't help that he was in the papers every other day being blamed of another crime but yet had never been convicted. She supposed that's where money and power were handy to have.

It was also quite unfortunate and upsetting for her that her father got involved with him, working for him and buying off of him, which didn't help her paranoia or panic attacks. But still her father would try to convince Claire that he was a good man and had helped her family loads (which basically meant he paid good wages). And no denying, Claire was bought the finest of clothing, a style between plain and bizarre, a pretty style and definitely expensive.

After walking through the main doors and being greeted by Chelsea, an assistant who worked there, she made her way to the lifts and entered the one on the right, pressing the button for the 7th floor. The doors opened on the quiet floor and Claire took a step out of the lift and quickly but quietly walked towards her father's office at the end of the hall. She had been so wrapped up in thought, that she hadn't even seen her fathers assistant signal to her that something was wrong, and she opened the wooden door with the name Hilbert written on it and taking a few steps into the room then looking up once fully inside she stopped dead.

She came to a halt because despite the name, Hilbert written on the door, Gareth William Hilbert was no where to be seen in the room. No, the man currently in the room was definitely not her father. He was dressed head to tow in an expensive white suit, with a plain black shirt and white tie. He had slick black hair, which was combed back and held a cigarette at the end of his mouth. He was tall, broad and had black eyes with dark circles around them, Claire instantly recognized him to be... "Mr. Sionis!" She called out in surprise, not knowing that he would be in the same room as her. She hated being alone in a room with a criminal, perhaps even a murderer, especially if it was with him, a man who gave off a sense of hatred and an unwelcome feeling where ever he went and whoever he was with, she had even noticed it with his girlfriend and he was supposed to _love_ her.

The tall man who had his back to the door at the time, turned around and stared with the blackest and unholy eyes straight at her from the other side of the room. For moments they just looked at each other, Roman Sionis's eyes boring into her own dark brown ones. The more they stared, the more the idea of running out the office in pure terror built up in her mind. They seemed to eat away the light in her eyes and see past the mask. Her heart beat fast against her ribcage and her breathing quickened as she saw the man turn from a man and into a devil. Claire broke eye contact first.

"Ah, Miss Hilbert," the man said, in a surprisingly deep voice. Claire's eyes darted around the room, but she already knew that they were the only two in the large but quiet room.

"Where's my dad?" She asked, her gaze travelling back to the space next to the man, not wanting to look at him. He took another drag from the cigarette he held between his fingers before answering her, in a deep growl.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He stubbed out the butt of the cigarette in the ashtray on her father's desk, Claire turned her back on him to look out of the large bay window, looking in the direction of Wayne Enterprises. She breathed in almost non-polluted air through her nose, she suddenly felt a presence next to her and looked to her left and upward. Roman Sionis was standing beside her, too close to be considered polite, but nevertheless she stood her ground, and didn't shake. The scent on him engulfed her, making her twist her neck to look at him to notice he was staring at her. A small smirk tugged at the side of his lips, causing her to smile back.

"I have never noticed your smile before," he said, turning back to the window. "It is very _beautiful_, though I suppose it goes with your _looks_." She frowned at the man before slightly smiling and rubbing her eye, she felt a prick of tears in it but hid them quickly before he saw. She wasn't going to let this man get to her brain, she had already been affected enough by him.

"Thank you," she replied quietly, rubbing the sweat from her forehead, and putting a strand of hair behind her right ear and folding her arms. Her breathing settled again to a normal rate, she tried her hardest to come up with a false complement to reply back with, but none came to mind, so she decided to change the subject. "My father didn't come home last night after work, I wondered if he told you where he was going?"

"No, he didn't," he growled, walking back over to the desk.

"Now that I recall, him and mother were having a row yesterday, he could be at Uncle Ant's house, but he would've phoned by now and he isn't answering his cell… ." Claire alerted Sionis, he swivelled round on the step to face her again.

"Well, I must dash, I have business to attend to." He walked back over to her, holding his hand out to her, before she could entirely place her small hand in his large one, he snatched it up, but before kissing it, he simply looked at the ring, "Always a _pleasure_. Tell your father to ring me, won't you?" She nodded and he made to leave, but before he left through the door, he spoke the words, "Goodbye, Claire." And left, shutting the door behind him.

Claire remained in the standing position moments before fully relaxing and reassuring her the lion was not in the room. Before leaving the room and locking it, she waited a few minutes, giving Roman the chance to be ahead of her, and not bumping into each other awkwardly in the lift. She sat behind her father's desk for a moment, wondering over the papers on his desk, bills, payments, _anything interesting?_ She wonders in her mind. None at all. She swivelled around in her father's chair like it was some sort of toy, then after growing dizzy, she stopped. She smiled for some reason, then looking at the usually locked draw on the desk, she went to open it. But as per usual, it was locked and was in need of a key.

She stood, she knew her father's mind quite well and could easily figure out the puzzle at hand. Claire walked over to the set of drawers full of files, everything there was so secretly hidden, what an expert place to hide a key to a curious locked draw. All the files were clearly labelled. She ran her finger along the top of them until she got to the letter K, she reached her hand in and pulled out a silver key. She grinned to herself, they even thought alike. Walking back over to the desk, she bent down and opened up the wooden draw, she pulled it open and looked inside. There was nothing in there apart from old papers, some months old and all about the disappearances of those young girls.

She quickly placed everything back when she heard footsteps heading her way. She slammed the file draw rather too loudly when a black shoe stepped through the door and once the person was fully in, stopped still. Claire looked too guilty and worried to be innocent, she knew she couldn't go in the draw, that's why it was locked. She looked upwards to see a grinning Roman Sionis. "I forgot my lighter," he pronounced. "Hope I'm not disrupting your _cheekiness_?" He asked, too deep to be considered a joke, though he was smiling.

"Sorry, don't tell my daddy please," she almost begged, though changed her tone towards the end sounding more demanding, despite the "please".

"Of course not. But aren't you suppose to be at home? Your mother must wonder where you are," he asked, giving the hint to Claire that she must leave the building in the most pleasant way he could say it. Claire nodded. "Well, I will escort you out." It was like he didn't trust her. Claire came away from the draws and towards the door being held open by Mr. Sionis. She walked out, being followed by Roman closely as they walked down the hall and towards the elevator, Romans hands deep within his trouser pockets. They did not speak to one another, not that Claire wanted to speak to him, or that he wanted to have a conversation with her. They stood in the lift in silence, Roman was rummaging around in his pockets to pull out his packet of cigarettes and Claire folded her arms. She watched as he placed one on his lips but did not light it. She noticed she had to crane her neck to look up at him, he was indeed tall and had broad shoulders. She shook in her place and tried to reassure herself, but she had a fear of large men (large meaning tall or muscular).

The lift doors opened on the ground floor and she stepped out, being told by Mr. Sionis himself to go first and in front. He stepped out himself coming quite close behind Claire when he did so, and lit his cigarette despite the "No Smoking" signs scattered all over the building. Claire did not expect it, but Roman's hand roamed it's way to her shoulder where he held it gently. He guided her around to the front desk and told her, "I'll get one of my men to take you home," as he picked up a phone and started to dial a number.

"Oh, no. It's alright, I'll walk home," Claire told him, though he didn't take any notice of her.

"Nonsense! Don't want you walking home in Gotham at late afternoon do we? You may get_ attacked_. No, I insist - Oh yes, Jones. Yep, right bye." He hung up and turned to her. "He'll be here in a minuet."

For moments they stood in silence again, an awkward silence that filled the air with the stench of hatred for one another. Though Claire did not hate him as such, but she certainly didn't like him very much, which she would never say, those who did not like him, he made sure that they got the message that he despised them too. Whether Sionis liked her very much made Claire wonder, he was always by means polite to her whenever they talked or more accurately, forced to talk to one another. But something in his voice told her so, it told her we are only acquaintances by your father, nothing else. So do not speak to me unless spoken to. Thankfully the man who was taking Claire home turned up." Lift for Miss Hilbert," the man said and Claire turned to face him. "Ah," he said. "Right this way my little darling," he told her, leading the way out of the building, but before she left through the main doors, she stopped, turned and said, "Goodbye, Mr. Sionis." He didn't reply, but simply smiled and waved as she left through the glass doors.

The trip home was pleasant. The driver was quick, nice and not to mention amusing. It was quite a distance from Sionis Cosmetics to Home, that's why she had to take the underground to get there. They lived on the edge of GothamCity and at the very top, it was easier to get to the woods or open ground to hunt from there. Claire was a hunter, she hunted with her father and was skilled in gutting the animals. They honoured each and every part of the animal they killed, otherwise it was just cold blooded murder. She sometimes regretted killing animals such as a deer, who were beautiful animals and deserved to live. Not to be hunted down and eaten. She was in such deep thought about this she did not know they had arrived at her house. The driver, Jones, was speaking to her and yet she did not hear him until he snapped his fingers together and she snapped out of her line of thought. "Here you go Missy, home sweet home." Claire got out of the car and shut the door gently, and the man drove away smoothly down the empty street.

The houses were far apart from each other. The area was quite a rich one, full of sometimes snobby people, but Claire had no intention to talk to them. Her house, number five, was separate from the others. She had a large garden and open space, a shack in the woods, which you could see from the third floor of her house. That's where they gutted or "took care" of the animals. The shack itself had two floors and was not nearly as big as her home. They owned the whole area around her house which was nice to have, especially if wanted or if having a dog that needed to be walked. It was indeed a beautiful house to live in.

She opened the front door with her key, pushing it open fully and stepping inside, she closed it behind her and locked it again, putting the key chain across the door and attaching it to the wall. She closed the curtains on the windows next to the door and switched on the light, a dull flicker came on and left again. She sighed and walked down the hall and past the staircase and through to the living room. The light from outside was shinning in through the moveable doors at the back of the room, which you could slide aside and walk outside into the garden, which was splendidly decorated thanks to Claire and her gardening skills. She tended to Garden whenever she was stressed or bored, tending to the plants, shaving the grass or planting a new flowers always helped. She fed birds around the area and one had even became regular. The steps that led up to the circular bit of grass with the gazebo placed on it, were developed nicely, with interesting stones along the edges of them or flower of the same kind planted along them.

Claire smiled to herself, whenever she saw her garden, she could help but remind herself of the good times she had in the garden. Garden parties were held there, the best ones in Gotham, in her opinion away. She switched the plug on for the TV and switched it on for

background music while she read her book with interest. She placed herself on the sofa and leaned to the side to open the cupboard and pull out her book. She closed it up again and laid back on the sofa and opened up the book to where the bookmark was placed. She was not big on the Romantic Genre but the book was different. It was not entirely a Romance novel more of a build up to one. Two friends as partners or so, who then become something more. She smiled and closed her eyes, then placed the book on her chest. And within moments she was deeply asleep.

Claire was awoken by a loud banging at the door. She jumped from her sleeping position immediately and ran her fingers through her hair to look presentable, then quickly rushed towards the front door, pulling out her key as she did. She unlocked the door and opened it widely to see no one other than Roman Sionis. The surprised look on her face made him smile, or at least tug at the corner of his lips. He stank of tobacco and cologne. He smelt of smoke that badly he lost the decent smell of his cologne. "Hello, Mr. Sionis," she had said and was surprised by herself when she sounded happy.

"Hello, _sweetheart_, do you mind if I come in?" He asked and she shook her head in response and held the door open for him to enter clearly, not being in the way of him. He moved to the living area and sat in the armchair next to the sofa. "Do you want anything to drink, Mr. Sionis?" She asked him, curious to whether he might take a drink from her soft hands.

"Um, yes. Coffee," he ordered her. She nodded and went to make one in the kitchen. It wasn't long until she returned with a mug full of brown colored, beautiful smelling coffee. She placed it on the mat on the table next to his right hand. He nodded at her in thanks and reached for the steaming mug to take a sip and then placed it back down. "If I may ask, why are you here?" She wondered her voice and face full of curiosity.

"Your father has a _case_ for me. Do you know where it is? A black leather case."

"Actually, I do, upstairs. Follow me," she stood and so did he. He followed her out of the room and up the spiral stairs and onto the first landing. "I saw my dad take it into his bedroom... ." But Roman Sionis wasn't listening to what the young girl had to say, he was too busy watching the man with red wet hands coming up the stairs. "It should be in here," she said. But Roman Sionis still wasn't listening to her and as quick as lightning he grabbed her head gently and smashed it against the wall. Claire felt pain rush through her forehead and then nothing more.

Roman rubbed her forehead, brushing her hair back and cleaning the blood which was running down her face, and did something very strange, he tasted it and smiled. "She'll be alright," he said and stood up, pulling on his jacket. "Hello, Gareth." He said to the balding man at the top of the stairs, who looked at him furiously. "You have blood on your hands. Where did you get it from?" He asked.

"I - was in a fight," he replied. "What did you do that for? She'll have headache!" He shouted at him.

"The stains on your hands. Would you like to explain why and how you got them repeatedly? I thought it would be best." Roman kneeled down next to Claire who was laid limp on the floor and _smiled_.

…

Claire sat on the sofa, the agonizing pain in her head was unbearable, she couldn't even remember how she had made it. Maybe a blur from the corner of her eye and that's it. Her father sat beside her holding her hand, he knew it was painful he could see it in her eyes, and he too was worried in case Roman had done some damage. Roman Sionis was working on her head, checking her for any signs of serious damage, none that he could see, just a concussion. "Do remember anything, Claire?" He asked, sounding concerned, but she guessed it was put on, seeing as her father was sitting right next to her.

"No," she said, shaking her head and looking confused. He smiled and brushed her fringe back from covering up her forehead, running his hand over the little cut which was already healing gradually.

"Alright. Well, you seem fine, rest for tonight and you should be alright," he told her and her father. Gareth stood as well to show him the way out, closing the living room door. Claire sat they with a slight dizziness in her head, like clouds were forming in her mind. She sat back and rubbed her eyes. She had more pain on her left than her right, her right hand side of her head was bruised a little, like someone or something had pushed against her.

She stood, wavering slightly as she stood still and walked over to the mirror placed on the wall, she had a red blotch on her right cheek which was swelling slightly. She rubbed it gently, her paranoia was growing on her. She was being ridiculous, why would anyone knock her out? She must have tripped or fell.

… _Must have._

…

(Yay a Roman Sionis fanfic, I know! As this is only the beginning it probably doesn't sound that good, but it will get better I promise.

Reviews would help me to carry it on or not. I need honest opinions (no hate if possible!) Thanks for reading, however xx)


	2. Chapter Two - Mrs Dilemma's Party

(Chapter two is up, sorry for the wait and thanks you all for commenting/favorite/ following and I hope everyone had a happy Easter!)

…

Chapter Two

Mrs Dilemma's Party

Claire stood in front of the full length mirror, she felt uncomfortable in a dress. She was not particularly one who fancied the feeling of the knee high type, but nevertheless she continued to dress herself, sliding her feet in the flat shoes next to the mirror and finally tying her hair up in a ponytail. She checked her makeup, seeing as she never wore it, to make sure she looked presentable, but at the same time, pretty. She looked more than perfect, as she smiled wearily to herself in the mirror and taking one last frustrated look about the room, she opened the door and turned off the light with small anger. She crept down the staircase smelling the air, there was a strange smell, but she didn't take any notice, so she walked through the hall to the front room where both her parents were stood arguing with one another and waiting for her arrival. She had to cough to be realized that she was in the room with them both and her mother, who looked overly beautiful with her red curly hair swaying above her shoulders, turned to where Claire was standing twiddling with her thumbs. She gasped at her daughters good looks and how old she looked in the black dress, and reaching out for her face kissed it repeatedly out of being proud.

After suffering from the soft kisses, Claire pulled from her mother's loving grasp, and wiped the kisses from her cheeks. Her father was dressed in a suit of fine cotton, expensive but handsome. He looked troubled as he turned to her as he failed to smile at her, in a way she would consider pleased or happy. She instantly knew that there was friction in the air, and her father was causing it, looking annoyed and worried. "Are you OK daddy?" She asked, curious. She walked towards him and both held hands in a comforting way.

"Fine, darling," he replied, smiling to reassure her and placing his hand behind her head, pulled it towards his lips and kissed her forehead. "You look lovely, Claire. Well, come on, we better leave." And helping Claire put on her black coat, left the house with both women in his arms. Out side the house and up the path towards the house was a parked Limo hired for tonight and it's importance. Standing outside one of the doors stood a small old man dressed in the Shofer's outfit including cap and gloves, he nodded to the two beautiful women who smiled in return and addressed Gareth, "Where will I be taking you tonight, sir?" He asked with a very small voice. He must have been much older than he looked by the sound of it as he opened the door to let young Claire inside who smiled at his politeness. She placed both hands on her smooth knees and breathed heavily through her nose.

"Mrs. Dilemma's mansion, on twenty fifth street." Said Gareth and he himself was sitting himself in a seat with the driver closing the door behind him.

"Right you are, sir." Claire heard him say from inside the car, and watched as the man sat himself down in the driver's seat and start the engine.

Claire began the feel sorry for herself again as she hated going to parties where ungratefully rich people did nothing but brag how much millions they had compared to any other citizens of Gotham. They were also nice to your face, but given the chance they would instantly not even taking in the consequences stab you straight in the back with a sharpened blade. So basically they hid behind masks, and Claire could not stand it. She hated being in company with such felons, more were more wicked than others of course, but all were still cruel and heartless, and cared about nothing, except if it had the word money in it. She supposed that's where herself and Mr. Sionis had something in common, she believed him to be the exact same in that case and have the same opinions as her about them all. She had previously heard him talking about such people and could (unless mistaken for happiness) hear hatred in his voice, bitter, harsh and constantly cursing.

Though Mrs. Dilemma was more pleasant to talk to, she was an elderly woman in her eighties and had of late become a widow to her late dead husband who was buried four months back. She had an obsession over chocolate and kept on trying to feed teenagers it who, in her eyes looked underweight. Claire herself was on this list. She was possibly the nicest woman she had ever met and rented her large house to the Orphanage nearest to her and donated whenever she was out and about. She was also a big child lover, herself having six when she was younger and always enjoyed the company of them, they made her feel young again, she had once said to Claire when she was round there one evening for dinner. She acted like a grandmother to young Claire, a nice honest one, with a good amount of sweets and fun things to do. Mrs. Dilemma was also quite well educated and whenever Claire was stuck on a school project or so and no one knew the answer, Mrs. Dilemma did and was always right and gave a good amount of facts to understand it enough without Claire having to ask again.

She smiled, thinking about the old woman and how marvelous she was as they pulled up at the large house where its gates were open and guarded. Driving up the path they stopped and the driver opened the for Claire to raise herself out from the car and smiled to him as he walked up to the door and stopped for her parents to catch up. She saw her father tip the driver with what looked like a dirty pound note, and was surprised by the amount and then saw him talk to the man who then nodded. Her parents finally caught up and she and her father grabbed them both by the arms and they strolled into the house together, "I told the driver to come back in three hours," he said smoothly.

"Three hours!" Snapped Claire and shocked herself as she raised his voice too much but nobody noticed. "Father, I am not staying three hours!"

"Not now, dear," he said calmly, patting Claire's hand. "I see that Bruce Wayne is not the only one with two beautiful ladies on his arms," he said and looked both at Claire and her mother who chuckled at the compliment and to Claire's surprise he began walking over to them.

"Gareth!" the young Billionaire Playboy called who shook her father's hand.

"Ha, ha, Bruce. How are you?" He asked to be polite to the man.

"I'm good and Mrs. Hilbert how lovely to see you again. And unfortunately for me your beauty is still taken," he complimented on her mothers look who gave out a laugh and went very red in the face.

"Oh, Bruce," she exaggerated and hit the air with her hand as if it was the most nicest words ever to be said to her.

He then turned his attention and light brown eyes to Claire and spoke, "I don't believe we have met."

"Claire," she replied faking a smile at him.

"Hmm, want a beautiful name. An honor," he said, grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips, then pressing gently down on it. "Tell me, have you any interest in the novels of J.R. ?" He asked and Claire brightened up.

"Too much interest to be classified as healthy," Claire replied and both chuckled.

"Well, I think we should discuss. Ladies," and both women let go and kissed him one on the cheeks, he then took Claire's hand and she wrapped it around his arm, while he put a hand on her waist.

Claire had obviously judged him too soon, as he was a pleasant and not mention handsome man. It was most interesting to talk to someone with the same love for books and any other hobbies as herself. "You really must come round," he had said. "We can watch it together."

"Oh, but, Bruce," she had replied "You're a Billionaire Playboy, with a brilliant mind, what interest have you in me?"

"You remind me of a female version of myself, someone who has an interest in exploring down wells." They chuckled.

They carried on to speak for an hour or so before being interrupted by the raspy and growling voice of no other than Roman Sionis, a tingle ran down her spine and she shook closed her eyes in frustration and turned as he saw her and began, "Ah, Claire!" He called and walked over to her, his girlfriend a tall, fake blonde and plastic breast woman who had no more of a brain than a pair of socks (she apologized in advance two pairs of socks around the world being compared in knowledge to the low life and thought that even socks were more brainy than her) was holding his arm smilingly dopey around the room and to whoever looked at her ridiculousness. "Oh, hello, Bruce." He lowered his voice in tone, addressing Mr. Wayne, who nodded in response.

"Um, hello, Mr. Sionis," she began unnervingly. "I never see you at do's like this."

"I was thinking the exact same about you. But this is Molly we are talking about, who could resist?"

Claire forced a smile as she took a sip of water and turned her side to him and back to Bruce. "Where is your father?" He asked, forcing Claire to look at him again.

"I believe at the pantry," and nodded her head in the direction of it, he smiled at her and turned the blonde headed bimbo, still clinging to his arm. But he stopped, turned sideways and reached out his arm and gestured his finger so that she came. Claire passed her glass to Bruce, who held it willing and walked towards him, who then pushed his girlfriend rather hard away from him, then grasped Claire's hand to pull her closer into him, "How's your head," he whispered.

"Fine." She said breathlessly. "It's fine now, it made me feel ill the say after but I'm well now. All it left was a little cut."

"Should be _careful_ next time." He smiled. "Could hurt yourself _more._ Well, I hope to talk to you later, _sweetie_." He then leant down and kissed her on the cheek, leaving a wetness on her there like some sort of scar.

She returned to Bruce, who was still holding her drink and passed it towards her soft hand who gripped it with shaking hands. She had lost her appetite even for drinking water so continued to hold it. She stayed quiet but her name was called by a familiar old voice. Molly Dilemma was heading her way and she cursed under her breath, Claire was not entirely in the mood to talk to her. "Ooh, Claire!" She called, waving at her then reached out to kiss her pretty face, leaving a red lipstick mark on her nose.

"Hello, Mrs. Dilemma." Claire said, forcing herself the put on a happy tone.

"Molly!" She said tapping her head. "Call me, Molly, dear. Humph, you're looking thin dear, why don't you go and eat something I've cooked your favorites and your friend Beny - no, Bernadette is eating in there. Go along, deary."

Claire almost felt like she was being shooed away by the old lady who usually looked forward to seeing her all the time, but Claire did not deny going to the kitchen for something to eat, she did feel hungry and seeing her best friend would be nice, at least they could talk to one another with interesting subjects as they shared the same views on nearly everything. The house was so big that she got lost, twice having the pass Roman Sionis both times and quickly having to hide, once in the coat cupboard and came out with a scarf dragged across her head. She finally found herself in the kitchen where only one person was in and sat at the table was a plump girl eating a dark chocolate and raspberry cake, the sight of the cake made her stomach turn over and she almost vomited for a moment before getting a hold of herself. Claire couldn't help but laugh looking at Bernadette, who had chocolate smeared around the tight corners of her lips, she had always looked funny eating. "Mmm, Clairey Fairy," she addressed Claire with a childish nickname. "Try this cake, it's marvelous! I can't believe she has cooked all of this! That lady is a witch, she must be!" Claire sniggered at Bernadette's silly comment, she would always say stupid things like such. Claire sat down next to her and began to eat.

...

Sionis had not really enjoyed the party, though he never usually did, he despised the company apart from a few people who were there. He at the moment had been talking continuously to Evan Dike, a man who was a designer for Sionis Cosmetics. He was a homosexual man and proud, but very quiet and a hard worker, Sionis liked the man and Evan liked Sionis, in way Roman didn't agree with. After finishing a conversation about costs, Roman was called over by Gareth who summoned him to an empty corner. "Roman," he began. "Nice to see you back," he added a tone to back that made Roman think that he was annoyed with him in some way. "I'm gonna get straight to the point, Claire wasn't well last week for at least three days with her head. Kept complaining how dizzy she felt."

"She told me she was perfect," argued Sionis.

"Well, she wasn't! I think you might of hit her too hard. You probably forget you have hidden strength within those muscles and I don't appreciate you handling my daughter in such a way."

Roman was taken aback by the statement he was making, Gareth had never spoken to him in such a way and had always been overly polite to him. Roman frowned and scratched his head, "No, perhaps I was," admitted Sionis. "But I didn't want her to see blood on your hands, you know how panicky she is!"

"Yea, but I wonder... ." He trailed off, mumbling to himself. "Roman, I hope the next thing I say doesn't insult you in any manner, but I can't help but think you did it on purpose."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Gareth!" Exasperated Roman. "Why on earth would I do that? I like Claire as a _friend_." He saw him nod in agreement so Roman stalked away to the kitchen, digging and searching around in his trouser pockets. He pushed the kitchen door open to see two girls very similar to one another sat and eating at the table, Claire the thinner one out of the two, seemed to have been crying with her red blotchy eyes and two red marks underneath them. He sighed deeply and loud enough for them to hear which they did and both girls swung around, Claire did not look happy at all to see him. He wondered what they had previously been talking about. "Oh, hello Mr. Sionis," she squeaked. "This is Bernadette Rose," she introduced the girl next to her who raised her hand to say hello.

"A pleasure." He said, plainly. "Claire can I speak to you outside?" He watched her nod and raise herself from the chair, but seeing Bernadette doing the same he muttered loud enough, "Alone." And she sat back down, shrugging her shoulder and enjoying a glass of Coke. He opened the door to the backyard like a gentleman and with a hand placed between her shoulder blades led her out of the warmth of the kitchen and into a breezy night. Once outside, he drew a packet of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket, Claire watched him light the cigarette, the flame burning the end causing love to be inhaled and create cancer. He exhaled through his nose and smiled, Claire coughed to the side, she couldn't inhale the second hand smoke without doing it, nor like it.

Claire walked forward a few paces breathing in the damp air, her arms, shivering in the cold night. She turned not knowing she had walked further than she intended to, to watch Sionis. For moments all he does is stare. His lean, tall figure silhouetted against the light from the kitchen, but even despite the light his face remains dark, half covered pitch black by the night and the other only his white eye was see able, examining her from a distance. The light from his cigarette is also visible in the dark but only slightly. He looks overly relaxed unlike herself, who always was ready to react when needed, push hand upwards - breaking nose or even knee to groin causing immense pain to spread. She had only noticed that he was blocking her way inside and the backyard was cut off from the front by hedges and a locked gate which key was inside. He brought his fingers with the cigarette slowly to his lips again and his eyes move lazily to her body as slowly as the smoke was blown out of his mouth.

He watched her closely and far too greedily for her to be comfortable with. Him keeping this way he made no attempt to engage her in a well mannered conversation, he simply leaved silence to grab her as deadly as the night. For minutes neither speak only stare at each other from meters away until, "May I say you look _lovely_ this evening, Claire," he spoke, Claire didn't answer but raise her eyebrows and smile as if it was an effort. "Is everything alright, _sweetheart_? You don't look _happy_."

"Would you be happy if you were forced to talk to people who lie directly in your face?" She replied a bitterness in her usually quiet and sweet voice. Roman could sense the tension in the air.

"At least we have the same views on people who hide behind masks." He chuckled deeply and stepped forward a few paces. "I take it you don't fit in with this particular crowd? Neither do I." He doesn't even try to conceal the harshness in his voice.

"But yet your parents did. I saw them in the living room." She didn't even think before spoke, Romans hands clenched and his jaw moved in a way she supposed his teeth were scraping against one another. He viciously threw his cigarette to the ground and let the damp put it out as he walked next to Claire, far too close for her liking.

"My parents are _fools_!" He whispered. He must have lowered his head to her height because his mouth was close to her ear, as she heard every bit of hatred in the sentence. She shook with fear and sensed his hand close to her wrist, which twitched. Sionis was a vicious man when he chooses to be and could act on his anger in seconds. While Claire was hardly an angry person and couldn't even hurt a fly (literally) but something about Roman told her she should always be on her guard around him, for this man disturbed her deeply far too deep that she was comfortable with - or in fact that not even spiders had reached. It was like he was looking into her soul and killing it. She was actually surprised that she kept her cool and did not strike out, our of fear.

The mention of his parents obviously triggered something in Sionis, his breathing became thin and his fingers began shaking. He was breathing deeply through his nose and his eyes had become fully black placed on a face on blackness. He loosened his tie from around his neck and opened his jacket brushing his fingers through his hair and wiping sweat from his brow. Claire had to wonder for a moment, he looked so relaxed that she was scared out her mind, for he was furious, she could tell from his eyes. She was sure that he had hit a woman in his life and a teenager made no difference to him.

She braced herself for the worst, for if he was going to hit her, she was ready to strike back even if it made no difference. His black tailored shoes came to a halt entirely in front of her, Claire's head was bowed lowly as a large hand took her chin gently in his hand and raised it so he could look perfectly in her face and... Smiled. It was a plain smile planted on his face as he said happily, "You're a very pretty girl, Claire. A very, _very pretty girl_. And it would be a shame if something happened to that beautiful face."

Claire was surprised, she was expecting a smack, but none had come. His hands then grabbed her arm whose left hand travelled downwards towards her hand, then with his finger went in circles continuously in her palm before his rough hand began to feel it thoroughly. "Never worked a hard days work in your life have you, sugar plum?" Claire shook her head but his hand didn't leave her alone - in fact, his right hand (also his strongest) had slithered its way back up to her tiny wrist and gradually locked his fingers in a stern grip. And all of a sudden he got harder and harder until Claire realized that she was in agony, but the immense pain in her wrist was so painful she couldn't call out or move, she just stood there soaking it in.

"I don't appreciate," he began. "Someone with so much _irresponsibility_ and _arrogance_ to say such a thing to me." The words that he used against Claire made her shocked. "For your _stupidity _and _misleading attitude_ have come the best of you, Miss Hilbert. And I would advise you, not to even try to get on my bad side again for this is no where near how angry I can be, I can be much -" The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the garden, Claire had instantaneously slapped him around the cheek. His head was forced to the side and his eyes were shut and his grip was not firmly around her wrist anymore seeing as she brought both her hands to her mouth by the encounter that just happened. Claire then spontaneously ran back to the kitchen not looking back and seizing Bernadette, who seemed to be falling asleep and ran back into the busy, loud dining room. She had to quickly find her parents before being caught up with by Sionis.

They had to push their way through the crowds of people who were drinking, laughing, lying to one another. Bernadette, who seemed to be confused, but ran alongside of Claire anyhow was keeping up and being stopped then and again. Finally, they found Claire's parents who then interrupted rudely a conversation they were having, "Mum! Dad! Can we go now?" She yelled over the top of them, both parents looked angrily at their daughter.

"No." Said her mother. "Now run along!"

Claire took no for an answer and dragged Bernadette into the living room, but seeing Sionis looking about in there she dragged them down the hall, but finally Bernadette asked out of breath," What is going on?" Claire at first would have lied, but thought it would have been better to tell the truth, grabbing Bernadette's shoulders, she whispered lowly, "I have just slapped Roman Sionis across the face." Bernadette a girl who didn't know him well went very pale the color rushing from her face and her eyes widening.

"He'll kill you!" She said. "If not, make sure you learnt your lesson." Claire nodded in agreement. "Come on!" Berny whispered and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the living room but had to stop once Mr. Sionis was searching around. Claire gave out some sort of a whimper, but got a hold of herself after Bernadette looked at her in a way as if she disrespected her. They bent low and made their way over to him and after he left to the hallway, both ran through and up the stairs to hide in the spare room.

Claire watched through the gap with one beady eye, no one that she could see was near, yet there were people on the landing she could hear voices murmuring words. Claire had to hold her breath when two very nice, recently polished shoes stopped on the landing, Claire's eyes travelled up the body to the face and closed her eyes, holding very still as the man walked towards the door. But before he could open it, "Cindy?!" He shouted, walking over to the bathroom. "Bruce?" Roman sounded confused at the situation he was currently in. Cindy was the tall dumb blonde, otherwise known as his girlfriend and he did not look pleased. His eye began to twitch as Cindy ran off and Bruce returned to the party, Roman then stood there, his hands in fists and his jaw clenched.

Claire had given a sigh rather too loud for him to ignore. He turned and pushed the door open and glared down at Claire who was sitting with her knees up to her chest. He reached down with a long arm and raised her from the ground the proceeded to roughly pull her back down the stairs and to her parents. He did not speak, but simply dragged her to Gareth, "Gareth, hope I'm not disturbing you, but we have a discipline problem with your daughter," he said. "I don't agree with being slapped by young thirteen year olds." Gareth looked shocked, then grabbing Claire's other hand pulled her into a corner. Roman stared with dark eyes, he was constantly twitching and was in need of a drink and snatched one from the waiter as he passed. Gareth returned with a watery eyed Claire, who had her head bowed low and was watching her feet.

"I'm so sorry about that Roman, Claire is there something you'd like to say?" Gareth asked and Claire looked up.

"Sorry, Mr. Sionis for slapping you," she apologized timidly and almost added, _because you were hurting and scaring the life out of me_, but managed to keep her tongue.

"Good, now lets all go for a dance." Gareth said and led the way.

Claire sat and watched while her parents had danced, she was getting awfully bored and not to mention tired, she yawned a few times while her eyes began to shut but she instantly snapped them back open again. Across from her at the other side of the room, Roman stood, he was constantly watching her, unblinkingly while sipping liquid from a glass. Claire accidently made eye contact a few times, but looked away before she was drawn into the darkness of evil. She had a strange feeling that he was going to ask her for a dance, and she was proved right, for he had put his glass down and walked over to her. Claire had edged further away from him as he walked over then crossed one leg over her knee and folded her arms over her chest. Before she could move to talk to someone he had already held his hand to her, a smug look on his face. She hesitated, frightened for a moment, before placing hers in his and he lifted Claire from her seat, grabbed her waist and began to dance, slowly and gently.

...

Claire was finally out of her tight dress and sat in something more comfortable on Bernadette's bed. The baggy shirt she wore was a floral top matching the black leggings covering her legs. Bernadette, who was on her laptop blasting out some kind of pop music to Claire's disliking, was silent, which was unlikely for her, she must have been concentrating on something important. But Claire on the other hand wasn't, she kept huffing and puffing as though something was irritating her, "Put on Monsters of Men, can you?" She asked Bernadette and was pleased when Dirty Paws began to play. "You don't think I have a misleading attitude do you?" Claire asked.

"What? You? No." Answered Bernadette clearly. "Why who said you did?"

"Roman Sionis." She spoke plainly.

"Roman Sionis is a dick!" Shouted Bernadette too loudly so her grandmother next door shouted, "What?!" Claire gave a loud laugh at both comments, Bernadette chuckled herself. But Claire was not fully satisfied as tears watered her eyes and began to fall, she tried to hide them, but before she could Berny had been already besides her hold her shoulder in a comforting way. "Claire, don't let him get to you! That's what he wants."

"I know, I know!" She sniffed. "I just can't help it. He disturbs me deeper than anything I have ever met! I'm terrified of him, every day I wake I think he is going to be there staring at me!"

"Claire, he probably just fancies you," Bernadette said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, that really helps!" Chuckled Claire, she could tell Berny was joking and both began to laugh harder than ever. Claire's phone began to vibrate on the bed and she grabbed it and looked who was phoning her, "Speaking of the devil." Bernadette laughed as Claire answered her mobile. "Um, hello Mr. Sionis." Bernadette couldn't hear what he was saying, but the expression Claire had on was like she was panicking, she hung up turned to Bernadette and asked quietly, "Can your Nan give me a lift home?"

...

Claire was grief stricken, before her innocent eyes, her entire home was burning, large pieces of wood fell and crashed to the ground landing with a thump and spark flying from it. She twisted about and saw police officers, paramedics and firemen circling her once beautiful, now ruined home. Even the whole street stood about, watching the burning as if it was a show, even Roman Sionis - why, she had no idea.

Sionis was stood close as he could get but no matter how hard she looked there was no sign of her parents, she tried to ask officers and firemen but they plainly ignored her. She was getting very panicky as there was only one more place they could be in, and Claire began to run quite quickly towards her house, her voice was wavering slightly for her mind was hoping it wasn't true. She ran past Mr. Sionis who quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her body into him and she screamed at him, "But my parents are still in there!" He stared at her as if he was confused by her meaning, but one hard stamp on his foot and he let go.

She was getting closer to her house, but once again she was stopped, his hand was now wrapped around her waist and he was shouting, "No! Claire stop!" She was thrashing about violently trying to get out of his grip, but to no avail. He physically had to lift her above him and place her on his shoulder while she sobbed pathetically, kicking her legs. She was getting overly worked up. He placed her down as she tried to run again but was too weak, he had her gripped by the wrists as she collapsed to her knees sobbing as he watched. Her head leaned onto one of his legs and he could feel the tears sink in through his clothing. She wrapped her arms around it as though hugging him and gripped it, he tried to stand her up, feeling as she was far too weak from emotions to do so. She collapsed to the floor, her arms and legs moving frantically and foam forming from the side of her mouth as she began to have a seizure. Roman felt a high case of _pity_ in his heart.

…

(Hoped you enjoyed it. I don't exactly know when I will be updating but I usually update my profile to tell you.

Reviews would be most kind (at least one before the next chapter)!


	3. Chapter Three - Sleep Forever

(Hello again! Hope you're all having a wonderful day/time. This Chapter isn't really good to be honest; well I don't think it is anyway. I've kept to Romans nastiness, no smut where he's involved (well not yet *hint* *hint* **not** with Claire by the way)

So here the story is, again this chapter isn't very good, sorry about that and again at least one positive or helpful comment before I upload the nest chapter (not a threat of any sort just asking).

…

Chapter Three

Sleep Forever

Claire had taken a turn for the worse, her seizure had gotten worse and she was now shaking uncontrollably in the stretcher she was placed on. She could not talk properly and when she did, it didn't make any sense. For example, she spoke, _"Fire fades hell."_ Or, _"Parents walk towards us." _Roman thought of it being very peculiar and for sure - worrying. She had to be forced down by two paramedics to strap her to the bed, as she was struggling to get up and run back towards the house in flames, but if she did she could cause herself serious damage, which unfortunately came. She had somehow broken free of the full grown men's grip and began stupidly to run back. Sionis was astonished how she did so, but soon found himself watching as she tripped and fell face first into a police car and was rolling around in agony.

But finally she was in the ambulance and was driving away with Roman Sionis sat next to her holding a grip on her hand, and she was willingly holding his, so tight he could feel a sense of pressure on his palm, she had never been an entirely strong girl, and would never get any stronger like she never intended to do, Claire was never one for physical strength (though she wasn't very good at emotional or mental). They drove fast to the closest hospital, which was minuets away, Claire had calmed down slightly though she was still in terrible amounts of pain, and Roman could tell by the way she squeezed his large hand every now and again.

Once arrived a doctor was met with them and they rushed her through the hospital and straight into an operating room. Claire's face was terribly swollen and it was getting worse by the minute, though the doctor stopped Roman and said, "I'm sorry, but you cannot come in." And left Roman standing outside the door like a fool. Though he did not look angry and he did not flinch with it, he simply stood there and sighed very loudly and took a seat near the door. Once sat comfortably he took off his jacket and placed it upon the chair next to him, he folded his arms and waited.

Now and again he got out his phone and scrolled through some photo's he had and deleted most. His time with his girlfriend had ended, he knew it. Cheating on him like that with _Bruce Wayne_ was ridiculous! She knew he didn't like him, though to be fair, she wasn't much anyway, just someone he paid for to have a breast implant. He kept on scrolling until he stopped to look at a couple of photos. There was one of a very tiny baby being held in his strong arms, he instantly recognized the baby and the celebration, and it was the day Claire had been baptized. He smiled to himself as he went through the day in his head.

_"Okay everyone, big smiles!" Said Mickey, who was taking the photograph. "Come on Roman! Smile! Oh sorry you are, ha, ha." They all laughed at the joke, as Mickey came running over to get in the shot, and in three seconds a flash was taken place and the photo taken. The day was a very happy day for them all and Garth was crying with joy while hold Claire, who was wide awake and over his shoulder, she was giggling uncontrollably at a tall man dressed neatly in a black suit, slick black hair and quite a bit of facial hair on his face. His sleeves were rolled up as he kept on making funny faces at the young girl._

_ Claire, a very cute baby was in tears due to the amount of laughter, she was given by his man and reached out a small hand to his. Roman Sionis raised his massive one compared to her own and she grabbed onto a finger before raising both arms in a gesture that meant "up". "Ooh, looks like someone wants to go to Uncle Roman!" Sang Gareth as he passed her slowly to him. Roman laughed lowly before grabbing her began to walk away, bouncing her up and down in the air. _

_ She was very light and was easy to toss in the air and to catch regularly. She began to feel tired and rest her head upon his broad shoulder while grabbing a fist full of his facial hair and pulled, Sionis laughed and took her hand to stroke. "Oh, Claire I hope we always stay this close," he began. "I hope we always are the best of friends and never fall apart. Because I'm always going to be there for you, even when you don't need it, because I." He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "Am going to protect you, because I promised," and kissed her head gently and had only noticed that the young baby was fast asleep in his arms._

Roman Sionis had always kept his promise and he always will, as he never broken one and was not about to. Though it depressed him that they had grown far apart as she began to get older, much wiser and more mental. She stopped trusting him like she once did and began (he could sense) to loath him. He had never felt so sad in his entire life when he found out so, it was on her thirteenth birthday. The picture was directly next to the one of Claire as a baby. It was there and then when his love she began to lose hope also.

_"Happy birthday, Claire, my sweet darling. I brought you something I hope you like," spoke Roman and passed the package over to her. He saw her frown and unwrap the paper, her expression lowered when she saw what was inside. "How about that then?" He asked. "Straight from work you know? Quite expensive, but for you, how could I resist?!" He chuckled. _

_ "Oh, makeup." Claire said sarcastically, Gareth had instantly picked up on this and called Claire over and into another room. _

_ Roman was feeling rather disappointed, he had to pay his father for the present and she didn't even like it that much. He hated paying his father for anything, never mind makeup from a company he worked for! He snuck over to the door to listen more clearly at what they were saying and heard only once voice and a sentence that broke his heart, "But father I don't even like him!" _

Those words had haunted him for the rest of his life being heard that Claire did not like him and after all he did for her, what he showed for her, how he showed his love. All but destroyed. After that, things began to get worse for him, he began to be angry all the time and deal with things he should not have dealt with, and he is still going, unable to stop. Not _wanting_ to stop.

Roman snapped out of the daydream, he had to ponder over why he still had the photo on his phone, over the amount of phones he had in the past, he had always kept the see photo's and not even tried to delete them. He had no idea why, seeing as she didn't care any more, and neither did he. He went to delete them both, but found himself stuck, his thumb hovering above the delete button. "Mr. Sionis." Said a cool voice, Roman looked up to see the doctor who was treating Claire standing above him. He pressed the home button on his phone, switched it off and placed it in his pocket as he stood up. "It's alright to go in now if you want. Though she is in a coma, we couldn't help it."

Roman nodded and looked up at the clock, it was quarter past one in the morning, and he didn't even feel the time fly past as he pushed open the door Claire was sleeping in. She had two very swollen black eyes and a long cut that started at her cheekbone to her nose; he would say that she lost her beautifulness, though it could not be helped. He placed himself in the chair next to her bedside and looked at her thoroughly; he could not help but feel sorry for the poor girl. He grabbed her hand and began to stroke it with his thumb, very soft compared to his own rough ones. Roman closed his eyes for a second and soon found himself falling into a deep sleep holding Claire's hand still as he did so.

…

The next morning Roman was sat reading news from his phone to Claire, he believed even though she was in a deep coma she could still hear everything going off around her. It wasn't until an unexpected visitor came until Roman stopped abruptly reading the news to Claire's silent body. She was regular height, curvy and good looking, though she was younger than Roman, or at least looked younger, she was still older than Claire and younger than him by five years he would say. He stood out of the shock of the woman who smiled and headed in the direction of the bed. "How is she?" She spoke, but Roman didn't answer, he was in great amounts of shock.

The woman laughed as he cleared his throat and said, "Fine, fine." In his deep voice. "Who are you if I may ask?"

"Doctor Eleanor Blossom, I'm Claire's physiatrist. I've just come to check up on her." Replied the doctor, Roman nodded. "It's a real shame," Eleanor began. "She's going to be distorted when she wakes. Poor girl." Roman continued to watch but did not speak; he was far too intrigued with the doctor's face.

Silence fell across from them both and the sound of an occasional beep was heard and echoed around the room. Roman was use to awkward silence's, he got them all the time at work, until, "How long have you been here?" Eleanor asked, sounding curious.

"Since last night." Replied Roman, plainly.

"You must be tired. You can leave if you want to, I can look after Claire." Roman shot a strange look at the doctor, and found out she meant it in good will, he nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," and left the room.

The hospital he noticed was more packed than usual; there were suspiciously a lot of police officers hanging around as if they were on guard. He rolled his eyes at them and made his way to the front entrance, carrying his jacket over his arm. He pushed open the doors and threw his jacket over him as the breeze cooled him down from being in a regular warm place to a far colder one. He felt _stressed _as he began to scratch his head and ponder over a few things; he needed a cigarette and quick. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he brought out a lighter and a packet of quality cigarettes and placing one upon his thin lips, he lit it as time stood still for only a moment before starting again.

After that first puff he felt better, more relaxed, not as panicked or worried. _Claire will be perfectly fine with that doctor, no need to become paranoid, _he ran continuously over in his head. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize he had been stopped by one Captain Gordon, a forty year old man with a bushy moustache. "Sorry Mr. Sionis, but can you come down to the station? It's about Claire Hilbert." Roman sighed loudly and rubbed his sore eyes and nodded to the kind officer, he put his lit cigarette out on the floor and rubbed it with his shoe before climbing in the car.

The trip didn't take long before Roman was clearing his throat and what sounded like _growling_ with anger as he walked up to the doors being held open by two large police officers. He coughed due to a tickle in his lungs and walked through being right behind Gordon as he followed him into a private room and was sat then offered a drink he declined. Roman was growing impatient; he needed to get back to the hospital, and to get changed yet. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair as Gordon began to talk.

"Okay," he began holding onto the "ay" as if to anger Roman. "Claire, what's happening to her?" He asked, sounding concerned for the young girl.

"If I had my way she would be living with me." Said Roman. "But I think her physiatrist is sorting it."

"Probably best. Anyway, that's not I wanted to ask you. The Hunter, you know the house they lived in," Roman nodded; he had visited so many times how could he forget? "We're investigating what caused it, seems like a gas leak. Not what us officers think."

"Are you saying that Gareth and his wife were murdered? Is that what you are getting at Captain?" Roman gripped the arm terribly, he seemed so angry he could've broken it.

"Or suicide. Look, we're not expecting you to know anything, but do you know anyone that wanted them dead?" He asked, sounding tired.

"No!" Roman stood his right eye was twitching and his face red with anger. His ears were bright red, usually a danger sign. "I'm sorry, Captain Gordon, but I must get back to the hospital. I have a child to watch over." And with that left the building in a hurry.

He rushed to his house in a taxi he paid extra for so it could get him there quicker and entered the large house hidden behind large gates and hedges. He stripped himself of all his clothing and jumped in the shower. The water was warm and it ran over him easily, soaking his rough and hard skin. The soapy water was soothing him, he could think straight and steam began to form and he breathed in. He could easily stand there for hours just being surrounded by water and foam, but Claire suddenly popped in his head out of nowhere so he switched the shower off and got out.

Everybody hated leaving a warm place to a cold one, but Roman was the other way around, he hated leaving a cold place to a warm one. He wrapped an expensive towel around his waist and left the steam filled room to his bedroom down the hall. Pushing the door open while his fingers roamed through his hair, he stood in front of the large mirror, checking over his stature. He was very tall with muscle to go with it; he did not have abs or anything like that, but was certainly on his way to having some. Roman was a man with a liking of biceps more than anything, he thought it looked strange to see one's insides on their outs.

He was much stronger than people realized, seeing as he hid his embodiment quite well by a jacket and shirt, though he never really heard people wanting to start physical fights with, but of course nor did he. He was skilled in hand to hand combat, but not to ridiculous amounts, or Ninja style, just simple bar room brawls, nothing more. No one ever noticed that he had tattoos scattered around his body, well, no except ex-girlfriends who had seen them and taken a liking to them all. His favourite, in Roman's opinion was the one at the top of his arm in the shape of a black skull. It suited him in many ways people wouldn't even imagined.

He dried the last few droplets from his torso and began to dress throwing on a shirt which he didn't button up fully as usual, nor did he put on a tie to match the greyness of it. He simply dressed in plain black trousers and neatly polished shoes, then intended to walk downstairs before stopping abruptly on the foot of the stairs, he looked up again, gave a sigh of what possibly could've been annoyance and carried on. He walked into what he called his study took a very large book from off the bookshelf and made it around the back, picking up a simple casual jacket to wear.

Unlocking his car he climbed in and sat for a moment before starting up his Rover's engine, he sat in silence for a moment listening to the soft, soothing purr as the car began, he laid back for a moment, his eyes closed. He felt ever so _weary_, not getting much sleep last night and even then it was broken by looking after young Miss. Hilbert in case she woke up, highly doubtful, but still a dream. He began to drive out his gate and towards the hospital again. He parked and quickly walked back to the room Claire was kept in. The doctor was still sitting beside her.

"Oh, hello," Roman started. "You're still here Dr."

"Yes, I thought it'd be best until you came back," she stood and began to put her jacket back on. "Well, I'll be on my way," and left through the door.

Roman continued to stand for minuets before sitting and pulling out the large book he had tucked away under his jacket with the title of "Lord of the Rings, by J.R. " he had over heard her say that she _"hadn't read it in a while and couldn't remember half the chapter were about" _and so Roman decided, seeing as it was also her favourite story, read it so her while she slept. He opened the book to chapter one "A Long Expected Party" and began to read aloud to himself and to the young teenager next to him. "Chapter One," he began. "A Long Expected Party. When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End shortly announce he would be …"

…

"End of Chapter Two." Roman finished with a sigh; he was getting irritable now and kept shifting around in his seat before starting Chapter three. It must have been getting late, he felt his eyes become heavy as he read on and on to the silent body waiting for some movement to happen, but none came, well not that Roman could see, because Claire was moving but only in her nightmares. She was running very fast towards the fiery blaze, she must save her parents! She must and she didn't care who stopped her, it was her goal to save them. But as she reached the house it disappeared and she was running full of fright, her eyes wide with terror and her mind screaming _"Faster! Run faster he'll catch us!"_

But she didn't know what she was running from, only that she was running through a mass of tree's and her clothes were muddy, continuously mud sprayed up her jeans or splashed her in the face leaving dark brown dots all over her pretty cheeks, blending in slightly with her freckles. She was panicking as she tripped on a log and fell; she crawled backwards looking furiously around for any sight of anything but none came. She stood, breathing heavily through her nostrils as she squinted trough the darkness of the trees and saw a figure.

It was plainly a man, tall and lean, wearing all black except for his tie which was grey. Claire quickly hid behind a large tree her hand clapped over her mouth to stop her shaky whimpers. Thinking he passed, she lowered her hand and relaxed back against the tree, but slowly from the very corner of her eye she saw a large hand it grabbed her mouth while his arm entangled it's self around her body, she tried to fight but failed miserably. She could not call out for help or scream for mercy of the man, it was like she was drowning as she was thrown ard to the ground and his hands wrapped around her thin neck drowning her of her air, killing her ever so slowly for she was doomed.

Claire jolted in her sleep and Roman snapped his heavy eyes open as a continuous beep echoed through his head, he looked over to her heart monitor and squinted as it was all blurry, but eventually saw that her heart was going down and fast. He jumped up and slammed his shoulder into the wall while calling for a doctor. Five men and women came rushing down pushed past Roman and shoved him out the door; no words were given to him, no sighs, and no politeness. He simply crossed the hall and sat on the seats waiting for an answer.

Hours faded and he kept on falling asleep but snapped his eyes back open, "Coffee?" said a voice, Roman looked up at the woman and replied in kind.

"Yes, please."

"Here have mine, I haven't had any. Not in the mood," she told him. "Any news?" she asked as if she knew about Claire.

"None," growled Sionis.

"Shame. I suppose you're worried?" she turned to him and watched him nod. "So will I if I ever cared about someone like that."

"Cared?" asked Roman sounding sarcastic.

"Yes. I mean you've been here since last night and haven't left her side, you obviously have feeling for her."

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes I supposed it do."

The woman left again leaving Roman on his own to his thoughts and the steaming cup of coffee in his hand the woman had given him. She was a police officer, by the badge on her chest. Roman sipped at the beautiful smelling drink hoping the caffeine would keep him awake to some amount. He laid his head back and continued to stay put impatiently waiting for a word.

Though it was nearly three o'clock in the morning the doctors came out word came which was, "She's fine now, her throat closed up and stopped her from breathing but we saved her. Shouldn't happen again. You can go in, just be quiet." And Roman took the doctors advice and crept in quietly laid on the little sofa in the room and fell asleep like Claire was doing on her bed.

…

Like I said not happy with this chapter. Again one review is possible before I upload the next chapter. Still need to go over and check for grammar mistakes, but apart from that it's okay to read.

Reviews would actually be kind xx


	4. Chapter Four - Awake but Gone Forever

Nothing much to say apart from enjoy! And thank you all for following the story and reviewing!

Reviews would be kind xx

...

Chapter Four

Awake but Gone Forever

Claire's brown eyes snapped open. For seconds she was confused her eyes whizzing around the room to look about where she was and realise what was going on, but nothing sprung to mind. She became frightened when a very large tube was in her mouth and all sorts of other tubes in her body. She began to struggle against them, ripping things off, choking on air, panicking. Her heart was racing fats against her chest, battering roughly into her rib cage. A loud buzzing noise came from next to her head - a monitor had a line running through it. Claire's head began to scream, questions popping up, confusing questions like, "Where am I?" or "What am I doing here?" but she couldn't answer them, they were far to complicated to find a relatively good answer for.

Loud footsteps came thumping down the hall, panicked voices echoed around the room and bashed into her eardrums, making a constant ringing noise to fade slowly. People entered but she barely recognised anyone a few seemed to be professional doctors wearing long white coats and badges with their own names printed on it, though she couldn't quite catch them. Two more people entered the room - a woman, very good looking with dark hair and blue eyes and a man. He was tall with high cheek bones and a handsome face (or what many woman might of thought) with dark eyes and thin lips.

Abigail only just recognised the man but only bad memories entered her head.

_His hand hovered just above her thin neck and engulfed it, grasping it furiously and squeezing tightly on her windpipe. She couldn't breathe and when she did it was not anything near what she needed to fill her lungs. Her hands wrapped themselves around his arm not big enough to completely grasp it, but tried with all her might to pull it away, but his grip was far too strong on her and she was becoming weak. Very weak as the last breath left her body and her eyes slowly closed and her life faded away. _

The doctors one by one soon left the room after talking with Claire on how she was feeling and left soon after getting a clear and perfect answer to be sure she was in good health. Her eyes wondered to the two strangers in the room and thought deeply on who they could be or what they could be involved with who Claire was. The beautiful woman sat besides Claire and grasped her hand gently, stroking it ever so lightly as she continued to smile happily at her. She had very soft hands Claire noticed, not a labourer by any chance. "Are you okay, Claire?" she spoke softly, Claire pondered for a moment, she still couldn't recognise who she was, nor could she realise that she was in hospital after a very horrible incident caused by her parents death.

"Who are you?" Claire asked curiously, her eyebrows stitching together adding on her curious face, but even though she didn't know who she was she didn't bring her hand away as she sensed kindness in her young face.

"Oh sorry. I'm Eleanor Blossom, do you remember? Dr. Blossom?" she asked, raising a hand to her chest as though pointing out of herself to Claire. "I'm your physiatrist." Something in Claire sparked but soon faded away again soon after, she shook her head to the woman who nodded in response. "Do you remember any of us?" the woman spoke pointing towards the man and herself.

"You." Claire spoke plainly pointing directly at the man who was stood, very tired by the door. "I remember you, Mr. er … Mr. err. … Mr. …" she took a guess off the top of her head not remembering his name but his face was indeed putting nightmares back into her memory. "Sionis …"

"Yes and hello Claire," Roman said walking over to her bedside, Claire craned her neck to look up at him then turned back to Dr. Blossom.

"And I go to see you on Mondays don't I?" Claire asked thinking hard and gaining a slight mild headache, she saw Eleanor nod, Claire smiled.

"You've been in bed for a long time, Claire. How about we go for a walk?" Roman asked raising the question that needed to be asked.

Claire turned to him innocently and nodded, he held out a hand to help her out of bed, she hesitated before slipping her soft hand into his hard and rough one. Roman saw her hesitate; her hand shook slightly before placing it. Throwing back the covers that were laid neatly over her, she sat up directly and swung her legs over the side of the bed then placed her feet firmly on the carpeted ground, still holding Romans hand. Eleanor behind her smiled, pleased that Claire was up and walking about. "I'll help Claire get dressed, how about you wait outside, Roman?" Roman turned his head to Eleanor and letting go of Claire hand with a _struggle_ he left the room and closed the door.

Roman had to think why Claire refused to let go of his hand, she didn't like him so it wasn't out of love, _afraid of falling most probably_ he thought and stuck to the answer he thought was most likely to be right. After ten minuets of standing and waiting, Claire and Eleanor soon opened the door; Roman had only just noticed that her hair had been braided by the hands of Dr. Blossom. He held out his arm for Claire to take and she did, very quickly with a grasp that told him she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. He was surprised by her actions and raised his eyebrows as they began to walk in the heading of the back entrance of the hospital.

They were slow as they reached the back due to Claire not feeling entirely herself, very weak in the body and shaking slightly. The sunlight hit them in the face, blinding Claire and burning her eyes, Roman led her over to a bench where she sat, still clinging to Roman as if she was going to fall from a great height and he was the only thing keeping her up. She soon sat with both hands on her knees, blinking as though something was irritating her eyes, which could've been the sun. Her lips were quivering slightly Roman noticed as she said, "Where are my parents?" Both adults exchanged looks of pure worry, worried that they would have to tell her and have to watch her reaction.

"Claire," began Eleanor. "You're parents died in a house fire, don't you remember?" she asked.

"Yes," whispered Claire. "I just hoped it was a horrible dream." Claire's head bowed lowly before saying, "Where will I live now?" in a quiet whisper.

"You'll be going to an orphanage, Claire," replied Roman who saw Claire look awfully disappointed and rub her eyes.

Eleanor choked back a sob and Roman and Claire turned to look at her, Roman quickly, not wanting to see Claire watch Eleanor cry, so Claire would have to weep herself, began to talk out loud and very vocal to cover up Eleanor's almost silent but still hear-able sobs. Claire ignored Roman speaking and began to look around, her chest was heavy with tears, but did not cry. She didn't want Roman to see her crying and think of her of being pathetic. "Can we go home?" she asked out of the blue. "Please? I want to see my house."

Roman took a very deep breath to fill his lungs and exhaled before nodding in the direction of Claire, he held out a hand to her again which she took once more and stood and like before held on tightly to his muscular arm as they walked towards his car, going very slow and taking it easy for Claire. She strapped herself in the backseat as they drove, the car journey smoothening and relaxing, and for a short amount of time Claire felt safe and secure until they reached the burnt ramains of The Hunter, Claire's wrecked house.

Once out of the Rover, Claire began to breathe heavily looking at the remains of what happened to be her home at one time. Her chest was getting heavier by the second with hidden cries of help that needed to be released by warm tears. Walking towards the rumble she began to climb over half burnt wood and metal, getting streaks of black from the wood along her clothing. But something had not been harmed as others, she knelt down to pick up an old necklace; it was her mothers, a gift from her father.

Claire pocketed the necklace as a reminder for them both and the good times they all had together. "Where are my parents? Did they find them?" called Claire from the rumble to Eleanor on the pavement.

"Yes, they're in the police station." She replied quickly, folding her arms over her chest and watching Claire closely, she saw Claire give a look of anger and stand and in moments of muttering something like, "I'm going for a walk _alone_!" before stalking away very quickly into the mass of tree's surrounding the area.

She felt annoyed by it - by everything. The confirmation of her parents unwillingly death sentence by burning alive in a fire, most of been agonizing for them and now finding that the police had taken them to be examined none the doubt, how wonderful to treat a dead body. But not any body, it was her parent's bodies, the most kindness people anyone would've met. She soon found her little hands bawling into fists as she climbed and stomped over large pieces of wood as she walked through the wood and found herself without knowing it she was stood all alone in the cabin that her father built in the woodland.

She slammed the door shut making it clash against the wall which thundered along the walls around her, violently echoing and shuddering. Claire could not control her feelings and could not figure out what she was actually feeling. She was angry yet upset about the death but she did not want to cry, it was not necessary, her parents always told her to be strong where her feeling were involved. But these feelings were far too strong.

She had been left alone - an orphan, Claire thought she would be the last child in the world to be considered an orphan, nowhere to live, and nowhere to go. She could run, now and fast but even if she did get away from Eleanor and Roman the GCPD would easily catch her up and take her back again. The thought of freedom soon vanished from her mind, but even if she did get away where would she go? Where would she live? How would she survive the wilderness? She couldn't, it was impossible for her; she was already on a set of tablets she needed for the rest of her life.

She placed herself on the table she ad her father use to gut animals on, blood still stained the table even after so many years. She breathed deep in and out of her nose and as she breathed out something very thin and very light slid off of the table and landed as if the same mass of a feather onto the floor. Claire slid onto the floor and kneeled down to grab it, it was a hair. Grey at the very top but dyed red at the bottom. Claire pondered on whose it could be, her mother's perhaps but her hair wasn't dyed, her hair was a natural ginger.

At that moment the door opened and in strode Roman, Eleanor and a police officer with a bushy moustache known as Captain Gordon, she had previously seen him in papers beforehand. Eleanor seemed to have big red blotches around and underneath her eyes, she had obviously been crying. Claire stood and walked over to Roman, holding the hair between her fingers and began to say, "I found this on the table. Who's do you -" before she was cut off by him.

"Abigail," he said turning the Eleanor and grabbing the hair and passing it to the police officer.

"Oh God!" breathed Eleanor. "We all told her that she could not come here! Nor could she interview Claire!" she shouted raising alarm.

Roman snatched up Claire hand and held it very tightly pulling her out of the cabin, roughly and hurting Claire by accident. He released her and putting a comforting hand around her shoulder, gripped it as they began to walk back to the car. As they neared the house, various voices could be heard Roman's grip on her got tighter by every voice. But before they knew it, they were all bombarded by flashing lights. About twenty reports had drove up to the private land and had wanted to interview young Claire. By every flash Claire had quickly and viciously gripped Roman by the waist, digging her nails into him, she was affected by flashing lights and they were doing no good. She was going dizzy, very dizzy and her eyes felt like they were going buzz eyed.

Various people kept shouting at her like, _"Claire how does it feel?"_ or _"Can you tell me about yourself?"_ but they didn't sound right, they sounded as if miles away and in a tunnel. One more flash sent Claire falling, but she had clashed straight into Roman's hip barley keeping herself up with the one hand on his waist and one on his knee. She felt like she was going to vomit all over his beautifully tailored shoes, but managed to keep it down.

But still people were still taking photos, Claire's eyelids flickered. With one lift she was being carried, her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, Roman had quite enough of it all, he forced his way through the group pushing people over until he reached the car where she strapped Claire in the front. Soon they were driving again, Claire feeling like she had taken some powerful drug which stopped her brain and limbs from working. She was completely spaced out in the car, her eyes closed as if she was asleep but her mouth ajar, breathing heavily. Though her eyes were closed she felt as if she was spinning or the world was spinning very fast around her.

The window was down helping her feel better as the cool breezed clamed the heat spreading from her face but mainly her ears and going down her body as if a fever was running through her. She could not physically move and was glad they didn't have to until the car halted to a stop, her eyes soon flickered open afterwards to see where she was, it was the GCPD in upper Gotham, her eyebrows stitched together once seeing the sign. Her seat belt was released and the door opened, still not being able to move, she was carried inside the building and sat down on a chair. Eleanor sat besides her and fed as if she was young child/baby water from a bottle.

Claire soon came round after the drink, she felt better by far. "Are you okay, Claire?" she asked and Claire simply nodded at the question.

"Hello Claire, I'm Captain Gordon," began the man wit the moustache. "I've got a few questions to ask, would you come with me?" Claire looked from the man the Roman then to Eleanor, both persons nodded in her direction and she stood and followed the officer down the hall, behind her Roman and Eleanor following close up.

She passed other officer's, most slacking and enjoying a conversation with other policemen and entered a room, possibly Gordon's office where she was offered a seat; she took it and placed her hands on her thighs watching him closely. He sat across the desk from her, paperwork in hand, examining it closely before looking back up at Claire. "I'm sorry about your loss, Claire. I hope you're okay?" he asked a kind smile planted on his face, Claire smiled in return and nodded her head shyly. "I don't really want to be the one to say this but from the evidence," he began his eyes back on the papers in his hand. "Your parent's death was done by either suicide or murder. Not a simple accident." Claire immediately looked up at him in a flash; her eyes grew wide as she could believe what she had just heard. Her eyes darted from Eleanor to Roman then back again to Gordon a feeling of dread in her heart that someone could have murdered her parents.

"Wha - Ho -" she was too out of breath by shock to speak or to form words completely in her mouth but she soon got a word out, "Why?" she spoke sternly.

"We don't know," said Gordon scratching his moustache. "Claire, do you know anyone, anyone at all who might of wanted to hurt your parents in anyway?" he asked, both hands on the desk leaning over to her face, she could smell stale coffee all over him.

"No," she said shaking her head and finally her eyed gazed upon Roman for a while. He was watching her closely through narrowed eyes; his black eyes flickered from Gordon then back to Claire who was still staring at him. Both were examining each other, though she was smiling Claire had thought up the nastiest things in her head. But the stare grew on too long and her heart began to race fear once again had built up inside of her growing at an alarming rate. She blinked and broke away turning her head back to Gordon, "No I don't." She said again breathing out the last word she say him nod.

They were in the room in silence a horrible foggy silence which irritated Claire more than an itch. She brushed her fringe behind her ear and folded her arms over her chest, breathing deeply and listening the voices outside the room. Finally she broke the silence asking the obvious question to Gordon and the question she meant to ask first of all, "Can I go see my parents?" she asked with eagerness.

"Of course you can," Gordon responded getting up and opening the door to let all three persons leave before him.

He led them down the hallway and into a room not far away from his office; her opened to the door just to Claire, letting her through which she did then shut it quietly behind him. In the room were two tables both with a cover over the top and something underneath them. The objects were bulky and unnatural, Claire knew it was her parents for sure and drew back both covers to reveal the most putrid thing she had ever seen in her life.

Half burnt corpses is what the thirteen year old could see, bits of fresh flesh were still clinging onto the body as if for life though they were not skin colour, more of a rust colour with blisters upon them. Claire almost vomited at the sight and smell, the whole room was penetrated by it, of rotting and burning corpses but getting closer gave it an even worse odder. Remembering it was her beloved parents she took hold of herself and began to say her last words before they were buried, "Hello mum, hello dad," she said. She was both looking at them but at the same time at the sky above them, though she wasn't a very religious person she did believe there was a God up there. "I hope you're happy, because I'm not. Not without you anyway," her chest began to feel heavy again and though they weren't there she could hear their response.

"Claire … "said a soft voice."Claire its okay. Don't give up, you'll be fine without us," said the woman. "And don't go blaming yourself - I know you will."

"Mum?" Claire asked looking frantically around the room, but no one was in sight.

"Your mother's right, sweet. You can't mourn us any longer, our time is over, but yours has just begun," said a deep male voice. "We're sorry we couldn't watch you grow up but you must carry on the family legacy."

"Dad?" asked Claire again now worrying she may be mad. She looked around again, she knew they were there in the same room as her and then she saw them. Claire had walked up to one of the mirrors on the wall and behind her stood a tall and balding man with grey hair and a beautiful woman with fiery red hair.

"Mum? Dad?" she asked again as the two figures smiled and nodded.

"We must go, Claire," said her mother resting a hand on her shoulder, Claire went to reach but all she could feel was her own smooth shoulder instead on the ghostly white hand of her mother. "But when ever you shall need us the most, we'll be there. We promise," then she kissed Claire on the cheek which Claire felt.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't go! Please, come back. I need you!" but within seconds of them smiling at her they vanished and Claire realised she was crying at her loss.

Claire sank to the ground her hands covering her face sobbing hard into her palms, _but when ever you shall need us the most, we'll be there. We promise, _"But I need you now! Why won't you come back?! Come back!" she began to hit her fists on the mirror until her hands hurt and someone walked in, Roman stood only metre's away from her.

"M - My parents, they w - were here," she shook, crying still.

"I believe you, Claire," he said surprising Claire.

He walked over to her and held out a hand but she didn't take it, not at first and when they left the room everything had sunk in from the moment she said her final goodbyes. She had never cried so hard that night, she had never cried so hard in her entire life.

…

This chapter was actually a tears jerker for myself as I could visually imagine the characters. Again I'm going to check over it but for now you can read, and I'm sorry if it took too long to upload.

And once again at least one positive comment before I upload the next chapter (I will be keeping to this all way through) but it is your choice it would just be nice for some new and fresh comments to be submitted is all.

I was also thinking off drawing my character's (maybe) and uploading them to some place **only if my story get's 20 followers and up!** Or if you P.M me asking nicely, but remember this is just a thought, so it's either way for me, leave a comment or P.M me to discuss.

Hoped you enjoyed it and soon there will be more _interesting _stuff! xx


	5. Chapter Five - Teenage Wreck

Sorry for the wait and thank you everybody, remember to review!

...

Chapter Five

Teenage Wreck

Claire and Roman stood in the pouring rain, both dressed from head to foot in pure black for the occasion. Roman had a tight grip on the umbrella as rain pounded on it and the wind grew stronger, shaking the umbrella and splashing both persons in the face with wet. This was a very emotional day for Claire, it was the day of her parent's funeral and hundreds of people had turned up, including family and friends. Various people, including strangers came up to Claire to shake her hand and introduce themselves, and hope that she was well.

She could barely stop shaking; it was cold, wet and upsetting. She didn't want to speak, she didn't even want to be there, and she felt entirely _alone._ The rain kept pouring as other people turned up when they finally went to sit in the church, out of the wet, out of the cold, apart from the cold she felt inside, hovering inside her chest, making her choke back sobs.

They were sat up at the front, Claire was staring directly in front of her, at the nicely carved wooden door instead of at the vicar, who had began to talk once everybody was seated and settled in. She could hear people cry and sniff in the background which disturbed her, made her flinch and irritated. She would've watched but she couldn't draw her eyes to the front. They brought up the coffins, four strong men carried them on their shoulders, and Claire couldn't bare to look. She was shaking through strong emotions, being tormented by her feelings. They were too powerful to overcome, so instead of fighting them she let them go.

Tear drops fell from her eyes but she didn't bother to wipe them clean, instead they dried on her pale cheeks. Other people were crying in the church, many women blew their noses and cleaned themselves with a dampened tissue. Claire was still not facing the front of the church; her head was turned to the side to look at the window. The glass was beautiful, it seemed to look like John the Baptist, baptising a young child. She smiled, she never knew if she was baptised, no one ever told her.

The vicar at the front then began to talk, Claire's head turned around as he spoke, not wanting to be rude. She had offered to do a speak about her parents, her being the only one willing to do one, other people were either forced or refused to do one. She had written a poem about her parents, instead of gathering lost memories. So she waited for the vicar to call her up.

She waited for a while, staring into oblivion, not concentrating on anything around her, deep in thought until, "Claire Hilbert, for you everyone." There was a round of applause as Roman pushed Claire up to her feet and nodded in the direction of where she had to stand. She was getting butterflies, now being stood in front of a large crowd who were waiting for her to start talking. She looked back over to Roman who looked to be impatient. "Um, I just wrote a small poem," she said before beginning.

"Each time I wake to face another day,

The tears that fell have now dried.

Each morning is just another painful way,

Of remembering that you have died.

I wish I could turn back time,

And tell you I love you just once more.

Before you was involved with this victimless crime,

But there were victims who I can't ignore.

The flames that took you, were more than flames,

They were a Gateway to heaven…."

Claire stopped short; she was staring down the isle into pure nothingness, and her eyes wide open. She did not look like she was about to cry to anyone's eyesight because all she did was stand in the spot and look down at the doors. Few heads turned t see what she was staring at but all turned back at her with confused looks on their faces. Three people coughed as a sigh to _get on with it, _but Claire stood completely still, her breathing rate normal and her emotions blank.

She began to mumble a few words, though nobody could hear, only see her mouth move ever so slightly and her eyes twitch. She was remembering something very important she once overheard when she only just turned thirteen.

_Claire climbed the steps up to the top of the building, every now and then taking two at a time to hurry it all up. The elevator in Janus Cosmetics was out of order, which did not help, seeing as she had to climb almost to the top of the very large building. She stopped at a landing to catch her breath, holding onto the wall to steady herself. Once ready, she proceeded to climb the rest until she got onto the seventh landing and opened the door to it._

_ She walked through and took a deep breath, the air conditioning dried the damp sweat on her neck and forehead and she walked down the hall and past officers that belonged to some employees that must have been working, due to the closed doors. She turned a corner and walked to the end of the hall to a door which had the name, R. Sionis on it. That's where Claire had to be, not wanted to be, on an errand for her father to deliver some papers to him, seeing as her father was ill in bed, but insisted finishing them. _

_ His female secretary wasn't there unlike usual; Claire looked about for her, but not finding her continued to knock on the door and to let herself in, "Mr. Sionis …" she said as she opened the door, knocking on it and realizing no one was in the office._

_ "He's in a meeting," said an annoying voice behind her, Claire turned to see his secretary. _

_ "Where?" she asked, closing the door._

_ "Upstairs with his father," the girl was chewing gum, making Claire clench her fists in annoyance. "I'd ask the secretary if you can go in first, don't want you to interrupt an important meeting, do we?"_

_ Claire nodded and thanked the woman then began to head for the stairs again, but on her way kept on looking back around at the woman, frowning at her. If the rumours were true about Roman and wants he does with his secretary's, then he most have chosen her when he was drunk. Claire had heard an awful lot about how Roman only uses his secretary's and assistants for one reason, not to give them a job, but for his own pleasures. And he always choose pretty women or good looking women and hardly ever choose body over looks. _

_ His father must have told him off about it, not blaming him; it was ever so annoying for Claire to see a different person there every time she had to see him. That girl there wasn't a good looker or had much of a body either, so she might have been permanent. His old assistants may have been pretty but they certainly didn't have a pretty heart, that one may actually be more pleasant, hopefully._

_ Claire began to climb the steps once more, to the very top of the building, huffing and puffing at the energy it took. Finally making it, she pushed the door open ad tried hopelessly to find the room they were having a conference in. Eventually Claire bumped into Roman's father's secretary. She was an older woman than the one downstairs, and a lot prettier with dyed light brown hair and makeup on, though the colours suited her. "Um, hello," Claire said, timidly. The woman looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Is Mr. Roman Sionis in there?" she asked, hoping that he was._

_ "Why, yes he is. Why do want him, if I may ask?" the woman said, she seemed to be foreign._

_ "I have some paper work to deliver to him, from my father who works under him. It's urgent apparently," Claire replied._

_ "Now that you mention it, Roman was waiting for some papers for the meeting, let me see if her can leave the meeting for them."_

_ The woman remained seated and called in. Claire waited patiently, her arms folded over her chest. Her bag slipped from her shoulder, which reminded her to get the paper work out, she reached in and pulled out five stapled pages of her fathers work. She flicked through them while waiting. The door opened and Roman walked out, his jacket off, and his sleeves rolled up. "Ah, Claire, thank you." He said before snatching the paper work from her small hands. "Be careful on your way home, theirs a black van kidnapping children, don't want you to be kidnapped … do we?" he turned to face her, he gave off a sense of being threatening in his voice, but as she stared he simply smiled._

_ "I don't think that would happen, my mother's here to pick me up." Claire spoke then gave one last kind smile and left the landing, without looking back. _

_ It was on her way out of the building when she overheard something very peculiar she had taken a very slow walk out of the building and had bumped into some of her father co-workers and started to talk to them, and in that time the conference had ended and Roman was only meters behind her at the front doors. She listened very closely, but also very innocently. "In my opinion, Oswald," Roman began. "The best way to kill somebody is to set their house alight, with them in it. Burns evidence, you see." Claire didn't think anyone heard the conversation apart from her, but she did not stop walking, instead she quickened her pace out of the building and round the corner to the Café to meet her mother._

Claire coughed and shook her head, she had no idea what happened apart from that she gathered a memory. She looked out where she was and realized she was in a church, at her parent's funeral! She looked over to where Roman was sitting and thinking about the memory, frowned. "Um, sorry. Got carried away, where was I?

They were a Gateway to heaven that lead you there.

But I don't think that were your aims,

But to look after me, Claire.

So here I am facing another day,

No tears, no pain, my emotions are blank.

I try not to let anything get in my way,

But after all I wish that this was just a cruel prank."

There was silence that filled the hall, no one moved, no one talked. It was all stuffy as Claire stood up, a piece of paper in her hand. She went to sit as a few people began to clap, then before she knew it the whole hall was clapping. Claire went a little pink in her cheeks, though as she was so pale no one noticed, apart from herself as she went a little hot in the face. "That was beautiful, Claire," said Dr. Blossom next to her. Claire nodded and breathed heavily through her nose, she began to feel a lump in her throat, but managed to swallow hard and keep it down.

…

Claire stood at her parent's grave, just staring down at them. Her heart was racing against her ribs and her eyes began to feel watery. Roman stood besides her; he was watching her closely like Claire was doing to him, only he didn't know it. Her suspicions of him had grown on her, so she had to tread lightly around him. Her memories that she had gathered gave her the idea that her parents after all were murdered; by the one man she had tried to convince her father was a bad man. Not only that, but he had been in the papers often being blamed for meaningless crimes, that could not have been committed, such as; smuggling.

She had decided to _pretend_, but keep her wits about her. Perhaps it would be nice, not to mention a shock to him if Claire started to look up to him like she had once done. That way she could find out the truth about him, it sounded like a good idea to Claire, a _very _good idea.

She continued to look down, her jacket sleeves hanging off her hands and her nose red which was also running ever so slightly. The rain had stopped and only dampness was in the air, making it seem colder than it actually was. She was shaking through emotions, unable to let one out, she wanted to let them all out but thought better of it, she would rather be alone to her thoughts and cry in the darkness more than let everybody see. "Are you OK, Claire?" Roman asked, she didn't answer with words, but nodded instead. She felt like if she spoke, she would not be able to control herself.

Everybody was leaving now, her aunt had left already she was only staying in Gotham until later on, then flying back to England and her _sister_, had gave her best wishes and had left, she too didn't live in Gotham but in New York city with her father and step mother. They was only very few left and they were mostly chatting to one another. Claire had decided not to go to the _party_ afterwards, that's where most were going, but it was just an excuse to drink in her opinion. Anyway, she had enough of parties.

She suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder; she turned her neck and saw it. She soon realized Roman was drawing her away before she had finished with her parents. Dr. Blossom joined them as they neared his car; she was talking to an elderly woman, one of her mother's older friends. They trod through sludgy and rocky ground, the water on the grass soaking their shoes and bottoms of their trousers. The door was opened for her and she climbed in. Her head was lent against the window just watching as droplets from the previous storm fell and rolled down the glass. It felt and seemed like a depressing day, didn't help with the rain, though everyone seemed to be less happy when rain was about.

For the entire time of the journey, Claire just continued to look out of the window, she did not look at the back of the heads of Roman and Eleanor, only the scenery outside, though being in a city, they was no scenery, only buildings, very large buildings. They seemed to be heading out of Gotham, which took a ride due to the traffic and it being a large city, but Claire didn't notice it as much, she was too busy arguing with her mind.

When they finally stopped, Claire realized they were on the edge of Gotham where there was more country and woodland, the same woodland she and her father use to hunt in, sometimes. There was a very large house with beautiful grounds, behind it was the woods, full of trees of different colours making the place look like a happy place. Claire looked about for some sort of name for the house and saw it on the wall. The house was called Bluebell but more commonly known as a Gotham Orphanage for the wealthy.

A woman, older than any of them there but still quite young, came walking out; she was wearing a floral dress and a smile on her kind face. "Hello, you must be Claire," she said, holding out a hand to her, which Claire took and shook very lightly. "I'm Brittany. We've been expecting you," she said looking about at Roman and Eleanor. "Come on in, I'll show you where you sleep."They all followed Brittany into the house where a hall was, few voices could be heard coming from upstairs but other than that, it was quiet.

She led them up the stairs and into a room. It was a very beautiful room, with a lot of space. The walls were a nice pale blue with pictures of flowers on them. There was a single bad in the middle of the wall, not far from the window, and a little table next to it with a flower on it. And there was also a small chair, wardrobe and bookcase. Brittany turned to Eleanor and kindly asked, "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Dr. Eleanor Blossom, Clairé's physiatrist," she said smiling at the woman. "We talked on the phone."

"Oh, yes. I remember, nice to meet you. And you?" she said facing Roman.

"Roman Sionis," he said shaking her hand. The woman nodded at the response, not seeming to know him from anywhere.

"Okay, you do know you can only stay two hours today, don't you? We only allow visitors stay that long on the first day of the child arriving; other days will only be an hour upon visiting." Brittany said to them.

"Yes we do," Eleanor told her.

"Well I'll leave you, oh and Claire," she said pointing to Claire who was by the bed. "Dinner will be ready at five each day, and after Dr. Blossom and Mr. Sionis leave, come down and I'll introduce you to the other children," she spoke, Claire nodded.

They stood in silence for a moment, Claire exploring the room with interest and picking up a few books that were laid flat on the shelf. There seemed to be no bathroom, so it must have been in the hall somewhere. She called Roman over to where she was standing and began to whisper to him as though telling a secret, Eleanor stood awkwardly by the door. "I really don't want to stay here," she began looking about her as though afraid of something was watching her, that's what it felt like. "Can, can I stay with you?" she was hoping he would say yes, but he simply smiled and shook his head.

"No, Claire I'd think it be best if you settled in tonight," he saw Claire swallow hard and nod, she looked like she was about to cry at the rejection, but put her head down to look at the floor, but was still talking as she did so.

"Where will you be tonight?" she asked. It was a strange question to ask, seeing as she was never bothered about him and for her to ask anyway, unless she was trying to make conversation.

"I will be working late at Janus Cosmetics," he told her. "And I must be there soon, so…." He took her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. "Goodbye, Claire." And then went to leave without looking back.

Claire felt almost unhappy that he didn't kiss her on the cheek or hand, or even look back. He just simply left. It made her feel even worse to think that he actually _hated_ her, like she said once before, she di not _hate_ him as such, she juts didn't_ like _him very much, but now she felt, even with her plan that she … _needed_ him.

She looked miserable and felt miserable, she just felt like screaming at everyone, he wanted to be left alone, but she knew Eleanor wouldn't leave. Claire walked to the window in the room which over looked the road, she saw the back of Roman heading towards his car, he turned to look up at the house and saw Claire waving at him from the window. But all he did was smile and enter his car. That made Claire worse; she had convinced herself that he no longer wanted anything to do with Claire.

The next thing she knew was that she was sitting on the bed and Eleanor was in the chair handing her something. It looked to be a photo album; Claire opened it up and began to flick through the photos, but stopped one particular one. She recognised herself as a baby with someone holding her, it was a man she barely recognised, and he had a beard which was why she didn't realize who it was at first. "_Roman,_" she whispered, her mouth staying a jar looking at the photo. She began to flick through some more of her and Roman, there seemed to be many photos of them together, but she couldn't remember the times.

She stopped at another one; it was Christmas and he was dressed up as Santa. She remembered her fathering doing that, but never Roman. What happened to them? Claire chocked back a sob, she just wanted to cry her heart out, looking over the memories she had reminded her how horrible she was to him, perhaps all he actually wanted was to look after Claire, but she refused.

A buzzing came from next to her ear, she turned to see Eleanor pull out her phone, it distracted Claire's emotions for awhile as she watched Eleanor stand and say, "I'm sorry, Claire I must go, emergency!" leaving Claire entirely alone, inside and out.

…

Claire sat quietly on the chair outside the office of Roman Sionis in Janus Cosmetics, she had left he orphanage at night and waited for Roman, hoping he would take her to his home. The door opened and he came out holding a set of papers and examining them, "Hello, Claire," he said, not even looking up to confirm she was actually there.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, confused but standing up and walking towards him.

"Security," she said plainly. "Is there anything a matter, Claire?" He asked, grasping her hand and rubbing it with his thumb.

"I don't want to stay there," she said, Roman expected her to stamp her foot.

"How about if I visit you tomorrow, would you like that?" he asked and saw her nod. "Okay, but I must take you back, Mrs. Starsky will be worried."

…

Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long! And I see some of my followers have not yet commented, if you get my drift … Only joking! Ha, anyway:

**Rixie-Dixie:** Thank you and I did edit the first chapter, hope you like the difference, which is not a lot, but I did try to put more emotions in on Gareth's part.

**Loki'sSidekick:** Thank you for commenting, I really appreciate your support. And yes it is slow moving, I will admit, but I think it's just going to have to be that way, but it does get more interesting throughout.

**Lovehurts0013: **Thank you for the support.

**GothamGirl0100: **There will be no plot twist, and no other Villains maybe names, but they are just characters who I put in for some reason. And no Joker, this is a Joker free fanfic.

**Guest: **Thank you!

**God of Twilight: **Yep, I did edit it a little, so there are not as many gestures or it is _forced_ on Roman's part. Thank you for following as well.

**Annon100: **Thank you, I like long chapters myself.

**Dio: **That comment made me laugh for some reason, it think it was because you used "Spunk", I've never seen that before. Haha, thank you!

**Wannabe: **Yes, there will be Smut but not with Claire, but with his girl-friends and what not. Thank you for commenting!

**SherlockHolmes1000: **Claire is a little bit mentally deranged which will get worse throughout, and thank you for your support!

**Reviewer 666:** From the evidence I can gather, I can tell you're just a **basher.** You're the type of person who hates on different stories and thinks he/she is better than everyone, you're so cowardly you don't even post it signed in or at least sign up, it takes two minuets.

I have grammar mistakes because half the time I write it on my phone seeing as I have Office and can connect anywhere. And also, if you used your common sense I am obviously not talking about Claire and Roman falling in love or having a romantic relationship, I mean why would you think that? I meant smut for him and someone else...

If you read it all, you would notice that Roman does care about Claire ever so slightly which is why I called it a father daughter relationship. And if you can do better, please post a story, write one, plan it out, spend time doing so because I will admit I am not a great writer but I'm better than some.

I meant for this fanfic to be confusing so you get the wrong idea, then finding out that it was totally different. And I don't like your sarcasm, it makes you sound worse, so I advise if you don't like it to not read it again or to comment again because I took no notice of your comment in my way of writing nor will I ever, I wrote it for fun and for other peoples enjoyment then got dragged in.

However you made my day for posting because I can't believe you wrote that much on something you don't like. If it had been published and made into a book, I would think differently of the review but as it wasn't I think of it as being pathetic because at the end of the day its fun and something I do in my spare time, its just something people do when they get an idea in their head. And by the way I'm still a **teenager, ****so what do you expect of my writing?**


	6. Chapter Six - She Should've Died

Fast update, so you're welcome! And remember to review those who haven't - joke, I'm not bothered if you do or don't, just enjoy the chapter and hope this get's questions popping into your head. Enjoy!

…

Chapter Six

She Should've Died

The day after came and Claire waited patiently for Roman to come, ever since breakfast at nine o'clock in the morning. Se had already been introduced to the other children, which wasn't many, and she didn't like one of them. They were all too snobby for her liking and none sounded traumatized that both of their parents had been killed. So after breakfast and a bit of socializing, Claire went back up into her room and remained there. She found interest in a book and began to read it, not bothered about going downstairs and watching the T.V like the other children were doing, she probably wouldn't like what was on anyway.

The day grew on, and it soon became later and later but yet no one had visited. Every hour Claire rushed to the window to look out, but yet nothing was there. No car had pulled up and parked and nothing even passed by. Eleanor had told Claire that her therapy would start again the week after, so even Dr. Blossom wasn't visiting her. It felt to Claire that she was right after all, her and Roman's relationship was broken and entirely over.

If he didn't want anything to do with her, why should she care? Why should she be bothered about what he thinks? He was just some cruel man who … _"who broke my heart,"_ Claire whispered, clutching her left arm which was buzzing ever so slightly.

"Well perhaps if you weren't so horrible to him, he might like you," said a familiar voice. Claire looked up to see her mother sat on her bed.

"Listen to your mother, Claire," said a deeper voice coming from the chair, her father was sat, on leg over the over in the chair. "He did nothing to you and you rejected him."

"No, I - I…" but she could find words to finish off that sentence."Why are you still here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"We are here to look after you," they said, smiling at Claire.

"Isn't it what this place is for, to look after me?" she asked, looking confused at them.

"Not entirely," her father said. "We're here to be your parents until you get a parental figure to look after you, then and only then we will know that you're safe."

Claire seemed to be confused, various questions was popping up in her head but she could only ask very few of them, so she asked the most important one," So you're like the living dead?" she questioned them. "You're restless and can't go to sleep?"

"Something like that," her mother said. "Just think about everything won't you, Claire?" they began to fade, their see-able faces vanishing from her sight. "And remember, we love you!" and in seconds they were gone.

Claire didn't seem affected by their appearance, maybe it was because she had seen them before, or maybe it was because Claire knew that she was actually mental. But she planned on telling no one about these _appearances_ of her dead parents, she did not want to be thrown into an Asylum for the Mentally Ill; she heard that Arkham Asylum maybe opening back up.

She only jus realized that she was sat, her legs fully out on the floor besides the window. It was getting on for late afternoon and still no signs of cars pulling up, or visitor's visiting. Claire huffed and sighed then went downstairs for dinner.

…

Nearly a week had past and no one had come to see Claire, her parents hadn't appeared to her and worst of all was that she was constantly having nightmares. The other children was almost all bullies and kept of mocking Claire for her illness's which she couldn't help. She was forced to socialize with them and told to get along with them, to make it easier for Mrs. Starsky, which was fair enough, but Claire couldn't do it, they were horrible children.

Claire usually kept to her bedroom, reading books and spending an interest in drawing, thankfully Brittany went out to get a sketch pad and pencils for her, she was grateful for that. She usually drew things from her dreams, unusual things, things that she had never seen or even heard of before, like new monsters which she gave names for. She hid all of these whenever people came into her room. She became use to the house and use to being lonely, which didn't help her insanity. She noticed she was often talking to herself and so did the other children. But to Claire it was the only way she could have a pleasant conversation, but to Mrs. Starsky it was a sign of madness.

She started to sit outside in the grounds on a bench near two very large oak trees in the shadow of them, it seemed easier to breathe there and more relaxing. She watched some wild animals run around there and one rabbit became regular, which was strange as they're usually timid creatures. It came sniffing around Claire's feet every time she sat out there and would leave until it got a treat. It was large but not too large, with floppy ears and a light brown body, Claire decided to call him, Hare. There were also other various animals such as, squirrels, hedgehogs, birds and occasionally toads and frogs, coming from the lake within the woods. Claire had an idea of leaving the house and living in there, but surviving would be hard on her own.

The woodland also homed various other wild animals such as dears, that was one of the best places to hunt for one, you'd always bee able to see one if they are in there, though killing them to Claire, felt harsh. The animal was a gentle animal that tread slightly through the trees and took care of their environment. Claire had once shot one, when on a hunt with her father; it took a lot of will power to gut the animal, after feeling its soft fur, and looking into its beady eyes.

They usually ate the meat from the animal they hunted then stuffed its body and either mounted it or sold the animal for a good price, but now there was nothing left of Claire's hunting work. It was depressing for her to think about it, to think about life and how it was torturing her. How no one was on her side anymore, no one cared about her anymore, no one. She was entirely … _alone._ She wished she could turn back time and tell herself not to be so horrible to Roman Sionis, to trust him, then maybe she would have someone on her side, someone to fight with her, perhaps maybe even another _father._

_"But how can I love a possible murder?"_ she asked herself, which was true a lot of the evidence was there, it was in the papers and in previous trials, witnesses for the prosecution had been known to recant, die, or disappear. Which was strange, he must had done something to those people and it was rumours like that, which made Claire afraid to go near him. Roman Sionis has been charged with embezzling city funds, murder, racketeering, distribution of illegal narcotics, and other offenses, but was never convicted, why?

Were the rumours true, or was it just the paper's over-exaggerating as usual, Claire never asked about his business, nor went anywhere near it in case she wound up being drowned. _"I suppose some it is made up,"_ she convinced herself that what she said was true, some must have been made up by the press, they always did things such as that, tell lies and make people sound worse than they actually are.

Claire shook him off her mind and went back to relaxing in the cool breeze, it hadn't rained in days and was always sunny, though it was drawing close for cold weather, so soon she could sit out there anymore, unless she wanted a cold and she was already having a little bit of trouble with her _mental _illness. She sat back on the bench and inhaled the clear air.

A slight rustling of bushes came from behind her, expecting it to be a cute, cuddle animal she turned her back, but stopped dead and watched closely. There was someone in the shadows carrying something; it seemed to be heavy as the man was struggling with it. She was about to ask the man if he needed any help with what he was carrying but thought better of it. It could've been an animal, the man could've been hunting, but whatever the man was hunting it wasn't animals. Claire saw in the darkness a white pale hand droop from what looked to be a bag. She turned away, clapped a hand over her mouth and ran inside the house, without looking back and forgetting her book.

…

Roman Sionis was working at his desk, paperwork scattered all over, a cup of coffee next to his hand and an ashtray on the other side with four cigarettes in it. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair was soaked by the sweat dripping from his forehead. He stank of strong tobacco through smoking too much. A co-worker, Sam Wilder sat at the other side of the room, with a cigarette on the end of his mouth; he was fiddling with a pen, annoyingly.

"So are you going to see, Claire?" Sam asked Roman, watching him closely.

"No." Roman said, blankly, obviously not wanting to talk about _her._

"Really?" said Sam. "Why?" he asked, confused by his response. He leaned over, his arms outstretched, but resting on his knees.

"Because why would I see someone," he overlooked some papers, distracting him. "That doesn't even like me?" he asked. "Would you?"

He had stubbed Sam out; Sam sat back in his chair and scratched his beard. He coughed and said, "Kids say things," he told Roman. "My kids were the exact same. Said they hated me, what happened when I got in a fight?" Roman turned to him and shook his head. "They cried and were clingy towards me, that's how much they hated me."

Roman didn't respond, but light another cigarette and inhale the smoke, pulling on it hard to fill up all of his lungs. He exhaled it all in one and went to pull on it again; he had enough talking about the conversation at hand already. "Look, she could've been going through a phase, kids do. Just go visit her and see," Sam told him, but Roman simply shook his head and denied it.

"No." He told Sam.

"Roman … Come on, the kid's parents just died," Sam moaned.

"No."

"Roman, come on," he moaned again, more light hearted.

"No!" Roman shouted, slamming his fist down on his desk and making various things jump in the air, Sam himself was shocked by his actions, but he did not quit pestering Roman, by singing a song in relation to the conversation. "Fine, if I go will you stop pestering me and leave me is?" Roman asked, Sam stopped signing immediately and nodded. "Okay, I'll see her tomorrow, but if she's off with me, I ain't going to see her anymore. In fact I might _hit_ her, teach her a bloody lesson."

Sam had won and Roman was annoyed. Sam soon left the room and went back to work, as one of his missions was to make Roman go see her, he always though Claire was a pleasant girl; well she was to him anyway.

…

The day grew worse for Claire; she had been constantly sitting by her window, and every now and then went to the toilet to look over at the woods. The man hadn't returned from them and Claire was getting suspicious. She went awfully pale, as if ill once she saw him and the colour hadn't returned to her face. She was shaking through fear and curiosity and was anxious, she felt like pacing the room or walk around the grounds, but daren't to. Everything was happening so quick for her, the whole day had passed her by like the wind.

A knock came at her bedroom door and in came Mrs. Starsky carrying a book, "You left your book out on the bench, dear," she began placing it on the open bookshelf then seeing Claire shaking made her stop," Is there anything the matter, dear?" she asked her, but Claire didn't answer, she was looking out of the window and at the clouds above them. "You're very pale, tell me, do feel well?" Claire nodded her head, but Brittany didn't leave. "Why don't you come and have some dinner, perhaps it'll make you feel better?" she rested a soft hand on Claire's shoulder, she looked at her then stood up.

Claire followed Brittany down the stairs and along the hallway into the dining room, where the other children were already seated and waiting for their food. Mrs. Starsky sat Claire in a chair then went to fetch some food for them all. "Pst," said Charlie to Claire, a brown headed boy with a high amount of freckles on his face, he was the oldest there and known as "The Leader". "Been talking to yourself today?" he asked and the blonde headed girl known as Jess next to him, giggled.

Claire decided to stay silent and not respond to their abuse, she usually ignored it anyway. Soon Brittany came back in with dinner and Claire finished the quickest to get away from the table, she didn't speak to anyone down there, nor did she say goodbye when she went back upstairs. It was getting dark now, very dark and Claire was planning of sneaking out again to explore the woods. She thought of it being dangerous, but she didn't have a life, so why not create one?

She waited until it was dark and everyone was in bed or asleep. She snuck out the same way she did the last time, by walking out the front door. Mrs. Starsky always locked it, but left the keys hanging where they hang up coats, so it was easy to get to. Claire unlocked the front door and walked around to the grounds, but stopped when she saw the darkness of the trees, and quickly got out her flashlight, which had a strong beam. She then continued to explore by entering the wood entirely.

It was cold there especially at night, and Claire shook through the dampness. She couldn't see anything suspicious, well not yet. She trod through the twigs and mud, searching the ground and occasionally checking behind her, thinking someone was either following her or watching her. She walked for half an hour or so, and thought of being deep in them, she couldn't see the light from the streetlights or the lights from the grounds, it was pitch black where she was stood, apart from the light from the torch, because if it wasn't for that she'd be lost.

Walking slower, she kicked something heavy. Expecting it to be piece of wood she looked downwards, her light shining on it, but it wasn't instead Claire jumped back in fright and yelped. There seemed to be a body, dead as the night, the body bag on zip half way up, so the man's torso was hanging out of it. Claire was breathing heavily and was shaking as she knelt down next to him, not being stupid to touch him or the bag she used the torch to pull the bad back. On the mans bare chest seemed to be some sort of symbol, it looked to be a Black Skull. Claire frowned, she had never seen anything like it before, and it seemed to be cut into his chest, the use of the mans blood creating the affects. Whoever did it seemed to be quite an artist.

Claire stood, she didn't know what to do, if she told, would anybody believe her? She already knew the answer. There was a breaking of twigs from behind her, she turned on her feet to look, but saw no one. Then all of a sudden there was a low, deep menacing growl as though a wolf was hungry, only it was something much larger and possibly more dangerous. "Wh - who's there?" Claire stuttered, trying to shine her light where the noise was coming from but she couldn't see anything.

She was now shaking through fear, her heart racing and sweat dripping from her head. She swallowed, her throat was dry and it hurt to do so. The growl came again from behind her once again, then all of a sudden there was a sound of ripping and a tree not from her had large claw marks against it, which she didn't notice beforehand. In the cold distance a wild creature growled, and then suddenly to Claire's surprise, something that looked to be two very large bodies were approaching her and then wind began to howl.

Claire turned on her heel and began to run back from the direction she came from. She ran her fastest, jumping over large logs and cutting her skin on branches. The creature or _person_ was following her, and it weighed so much it shook the earth. Claire could feel the vibrations as it took a footstep. She kept on trying to get a good look at it, but every time she turned her head, she stumbled and would rather survive than look at it.

She saw the light of the grounds and quickly sped up her pace, her lungs were gasping for air and her legs her aching. She was getting stitch in her side but she didn't stop, it was too close on her trail. She passed the oaks and jumped over the bench, crossed the grounds and entered the house, panting and gasping for air. She quickly locked the door, placed the keys where they were meant to be, then climbed the steps quietly and straight into the bathroom, she saw something before the _thing_ was engulfed by darkness which was what looked like a _bandage_ …

She did not have a great sleep that night; she was disturbed by strange nightmares. She imagined the monster in her mind, and I seemed to be a reptile man and everywhere she could see The Black Skull, then all of a sudden she saw in around her house, sprayed on the ground and house and around the area. Claire was being blamed for her parent's death even though she knew for sure she didn't do it, and then all of a sudden her dream grew worse.

_ Roman turned to her, but as he did his face seemed to crumble, large chunks of skin fell from his face then it went entirely black, like burnt wood and kept on crumbling until it was only his skull. But his body stayed normal, "You should've died so you couldn't kill me," he said pointing at Claire._

_ Claire shook her head and turned her parents who were sat, burnt and smoking from the flames, their melted flesh black in areas. They coughed ash which went all over the nice floor. "You should've died so you couldn't kill us," they said together. Claire clapped her hands over her ears and tried her hardest to block them out._

Claire woke, gasping and sweating, it was three o'clock and Claire didn't want to go back to sleep, she was far too scared. So instead she got her sketch book and began to draw.

…

Morning came thankfully to Claire and it was another bright sunny day, the encounter with that _beast _that happened the day before was still stuck in Claire's mind, at the very back, causing her stress. She was facing the window again looking outside and up the driveway, a car was heading downwards, _"Probably for one of the other children,"_ she thought to herself. It was a Rover like the car Roman had, but it was a very popular car, hundreds of people had it. It pulled up on the pavement and a man dressed in a grey shirt and blue/grey tie stepped out, _"Roman?"_ Claire wondered.

He entered the house, but Claire remained where she was, starring out of the window. Footsteps climbed the stairs and the sound of the door knob turning and the door opening sounded behind Claire, but still Claire didn't turn. "Hello, Claire," said the familiar raspy voice. But Claire still didn't answer and he went to leave, but Claire did answer though her voice wasn't stable.

"Roman," she said turning to Roman. He saw that she had been crying, various tears were rolling down her face, alongside tear streaks on her cheeks, and her chin was wobbling. "It was my fault," she said, Roman wasn't clear on what she was on about, but listened anyway. "It's was my fault that they died, I killed them!" she was still crying and couldn't control it; her voice kept breaking as she tried to breath. Roman realized what she was on about and decided to take action, by holding her hand and stroking.

"It was not your fault, Claire," he reassured her. "You didn't kill your parents, a monster did," he told her.

"I - I mis - miss them, Roman," she said, her voice continuing to jump. "I miss them so mu - much."

Roman smiled at the young girl; he then kneeled down and proceeded to wipe away her tears. He saw her smile at his act of _kindness_, and then led him over to the chair, where she sat on the bed. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue in her pocket and wiped her nose. They sat in silence for minuets, and Roman noticed that Claire was hiding something," Is there something you want to tell me, Claire?" he asked her.

She nodded and responded, "Yes," wiping her nose again. "Various things. Well, last night," she began. "I went into the woods and there was something in there like this monster thing," she decided to miss out the bit about the body. "And now I keep seeing this sign," she said passing her sketch book to him and pointing at the drawing she did of The Black Skull. "Now I'm afraid to go to sleep," she told him, shyly.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked her.

"Nightmares…" she whispered, twiddling her thumbs.

"Why did you go into the woods, Claire?" he asked her but she kept quite. He leaned in closer to her face and said, "Claire?" trying to get the truth out.

"I - "she didn't want to tell him, but one look into his eyes made herself pour it out."Because I saw someone carry a dead body in there and that sign," she said tapping the paper on it. "Was carved into his chest with a knife, the person who did it was obviously good at art."

Roman sat back in the chair and scratched his chin. "You don't believe me, do you?" she asked him, knowing he wouldn't.

"Of course I do, Claire. Why would you make up something like that?" Claire shrugged. "I'm _interested_ in all of this. How would you like to stay at mine? We can get rid of the nightmares?"

Claire looked up at him, smiled and nodded. She then followed him out of the room and out of the house.

…

Quick update I know. The story is getting more interesting now, the next chapter won't be as quicker update as this though. But from now on it does get more interesting. So enjoy and remember to review!

I really want to get more followers for this story and I know I sound like I'm begging, but I do, but for some reason I know I wont. So thank you to all who have followed, I appreciate it.


	7. Chapter Seven - Romans Mansion

(Short chapter this one, so sorry in advance I seriously didn't know what to put in it. Hope you enjoy it anyway, I didn't think it was that good, but I hope you do.

Reviews would be kind xx)

…

Chapter Seven

Roman's Mansion

The drive to Roman's house wasn't awfully long, it was shorter than she expected. She had never been to his house, or even drove or walked past it; in fact she actually never knew where it was in Gotham. It was near the very bottom of Gotham and cut off from the rest of it by trees and a gate, seeing as it was private property. They drove through the main gates which were left open; as usual seeing as Roman never closed them apart from at night, because no one ever came to snoop around, not even paparazzi.

He had a beautiful front garden, kept neat by a professional gardener. There was a little fountain in the middle of it, spraying water upwards and wetting the flowers occasionally that surrounded it. They drove past it and straight up to the house, which was very large indeed. The area that surrounded it seemed to be _clean_, like no pollution in the air; she could breathe and not feel as if she was breathing in petrol, but clean oxygen.

She stepped out from the car which had parked neatly near the house and just looked up at the building in front of her; it was much larger than her old home and the new one now that she lived in. Roman got out second and offered Claire his arm, she took it willingly and gripped it and a way that shocked Roman, he had to look at her and smile. Then they walked together into his home.

The inside was very beautiful with spectacular décor. Various painting hung on the walls of the hall and one in particular caught Claire's eye, it was a painting of Roman and his parents when he was a young child, early teens by the look of his young face. Claire had to think deeply about the painting as she looked, nosily at it; Roman hated his parents, so why would he hang a painting up of them? Roman watched her as he took of his jacket and hung it up on the wall, he then offered to hang Claire's up. She took off her jacket to reveal a pretty pink coloured sweater.

She followed him through to the end of the house and into a very large kitchen and like the other room they pass through, this on was just as nice. She sat down on a comfortable chair, staying silent and looking about the kitchen. She saw from the corner of her eye, Roman getting ready to cook; he already had his chopping board out and a series of knives set neatly long the counter.

She never knew he had an interest in cooking, she always thought he got someone else to cook for him - obviously not. She smiled at him as he looked up at her; she saw a tug at his thin lips and his corner curling. "So tell me about the nightmares, Claire," he told her as he began to slice a green paper. Claire pouted as she struggled to start talking about it; they seemed too much to talk about, almost _hard._

"Well I keep on having the same dream," she began. "Or around the same. I'm being chased and it's always at night…"

_Claire was stumbling clutching her slit throat that bled uncontrollably, her hands and clothes were stained with crimson and her neck covered in red. Blood seemed to be all over her hands as she gripped the trees for support. She could've just collapsed, but choose not to, she tried to run, but her legs couldn't carry her for such a speed. She knew that he was chasing her, blade in his hand_ _ready to finish the job. She left blood trails where ever she went so if she hid from him, he would be able to find her, missing red spots of warm blood everywhere was never hard to find._

_ Claire knew she was going to die, either by bleeding to death or having her throat cut fully. So she decided to sit, hand over the wound, barely breathing, but sat quietly. The woods always seemed nicest at moonlight, though frightening at times. She laid back in the twigs and felt as though the earth was fading, crumbling beneath her body. She felt as though she was drowning and someone was constantly pulling her under. She was gasping for breath as everything closed in around her, blocking her view of everything, as though the only good thing for her to do was … die. _

Roman was watching Claire; she hadn't spoken in ten minuets and was just staring at a glass of water on the counter. He guessed that she really didn't want to talk about her _nightmares_ so decided to leave the subject alone. "Claire?" he asked, making sure she was alright; she turned her head to him and blinked. "The Black Skull," he began. "Did this symbol _scare _you?" he asked and watched Claire nod at his question.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding at the same time. "It felt as if it meant _death_," she told him, Roman narrowed his eyes at her. "But I won't stop, a man died yesterday," she spoke, standing up in furious rage, although she looked very calm. "I must contact the police!" she said, eager. And crossing the room to where a phone hung. Roman stopped at what he was doing, dropping the knife on the chopping board and stopped Claire from picking up the phone.

"Have you even considered that it could've been an accident?" he asked her, Claire frowned up at him. "And the man, trying to support his family, if he had one, panicked and did the only thing that he could've?"

"But why not go to the police or call an ambulance?" she asked him, her eyebrows still stitched together and her hand upon the phone, but not being able to dial seeing as Roman was stopping her.

They were watching each other carefully, and Claire could sense conflict in the air. Though his faced looked normal and not triggered, his eyes went dark with anger. That was the thing about Roman; no one ever knew he was angry until he struck. No one could ever see anger in his face unless they knew him, and if they did they would look straight to his eyes, they were his danger sign. Claire swallowed hard and realised the phone from her grip, it was most likely to be rude anyhow, and she could wait until later, so she decided to play along with his idea.

"You're most like to be right, Roman," she said and saw his lips tug. "I always seem to look past the obvious," she told him, folding her arms and heading to the counter where he was cooking. She stood on the other side as Roman continued with the food. Claire was watching him slice the vegetables, he seemed to have good aim on slicing them, she had never seen anyone that could cut a pepper that wasn't thicker on one side and the carrots were equal sized. He seemed to be handy with a _knife._

"I think it is time to get rid of those nightmares, Claire," he told her and saw her smile at him as he turned his back to her and began to pour her a drink. He then dropped what looked to be a tablet into it then handed it gently to Claire. She looked at it curiously, it had somewhat vanished in the drink, no fizz or any sign of it being there. She smelt it and it smelt like plain juice.

"So what is this?" she asked him.

"It is a drug made for the paranoiac, I take it sometimes," he told her, continuing cooking. "It has various jobs and some strong side affects, but the worst you can get is sleepiness," he said looking up to see her reaction. She looked worried about taking it, so decided to ask more questions.

"Where did you get them from?" she asked, putting the glass down in front of her.

"I got them prescribed from my psychiatrist, a Dr. Crane. Here," he said passing the bag that they came in so she could read what they were about on the side. She mumbled as she read it, looking pleased by the contents.

"So basically it's just exactly like Parzsoin? Only that little bit stronger?" she asked him, putting the bag of tablets down. "I use to have to take them, but I started to get reactions, so I taken off them and put on this useless one," she said picking up the drink and began to drink it slowly.

She couldn't taste anything strange about the drink; it just tasted like a normal juice drink only with a little bit more bubbles. After finishing the drink she began to settle in and feel more comfortable, like at home. She began to feel too much at home, as she was snooping around, opening drawers and rummaging through cupboards and being rude in Roman's eyes, though he didn't stop her.

She stood up from looking in a cupboard full of bleach and other house cleaning stuff and walked back over to where she was sat knocking over a lovely decorated tea cup, which fell to the floor and smashed into various bits. She clapped her hands over her mouth stupidly and gasped as Roman walked over to pick the shards up and throw them away.

Her body began to feel stiff, her arms heavy and her mind went slow, not being able to understand simple things, and everything around her felt as if it was moving, like she was on a ship and the sea was choppy. She didn't like the feeling, it made her feel sick. Roman walked back over to her and kneeled at her level of height, then cupped her face in his palms. He was trying to talk to her, but Claire could fully understand and he didn't look the same. His face wasn't his own but a skull, chipped and cracked with no eyes in the sockets, and as black as the night. Claire saw him as no man, or monster as a matter of fact. But as some sort of Slender man.

"Claire? Are you OK?" Roman asked, looking in Claire's eyes, they were unfocussed, but responsive to his voice, as the pupils looked at him.

"So, you're cooking lunch?" she asked him, smiling at his face. Roman's lip curved in one side as he nodded and stood, but Claire remained sat in the chair.

She brought her knees up to her chest and reached over for a piece of fruit, an orange sitting in a bowel of a mixture of banana's and apple's, all looked mouth watering and juicy fresh. She played with the orange in her hand, looking at it weirdly as though it was some alien fruit and not to be eaten. She dropped the orange on her chest and laid her head back against the arm rest, for moments she just laid there, thinking deep of the world. Her mind seemed to be zooming past old memories and various forgotten nightmares.

It was all so relaxing, everything seemed almost real to her it was reality that was a dream, she hoped deeply that it was. Seeing old memories of her and her parents brought back disturbing and upsetting times, though hearing their voices and almost touching them, made her feel safe, like they were there with her. She smiled thinking about them, the drug was obviously working on her, unless it was suppose to do something else, but she thought not. Claire fell into the most powerful and most relaxing sleep she had ever had in her entire life.

The orange rolled off of her chest once she went limp on the chair, her body looking relaxed, as one arm hung over the edge, her fingers twitching. Roman looked over to her and stopped his cooking; he was getting the meat prepared sprinkling herbs over it. He then began to walk over to her, not putting down the knife that was in his right hand, in a tight grip. He kneeled to look at her once he met the chair which she was passed out on, and pick up the orange to place in back in the bowl.

She looked so peaceful asleep, so innocent and pure. Roman kneeled down to his knees, level with her height and held her hand, it was soft, like usual, unlike his own. She always had very soft skin. He began to murmur a few words, looking at her with dark, watchful eyes. "Oh, Claire," he started. "If only you didn't know, then it wouldn't be this way," he was saying it as if a romantic, with more of a high pitch voice than usual. "I wanted to keep my promise, but like usual you stuck your nose in where it wasn't wanted." His voice had gotten unusually dark and deep as the grip on the knife got so tight, his palms went white. "Goodnight, Claire. You'll be living your nightmares soon. With those dead parents of yours," His raised the knife to shoulder height, and was about to make the young girl bleed an uncommon amount if _Eleanor _hadn't just walked through the door.

Roman jumped at the sound of her voice and failed to hide the knife in time. "What the hell are you doing with my patient?!" she shouted at him.

"How did you get into my house?" he asked her.

"What are you doing with her here?" Eleanor asked, confused.

"How did you get in, Miss Blossom," Roman said through gritted teeth.

"Dr. Blossom," she corrected him. "And I just walked in, the gate was open and the door unlocked. What it going on?!"

"I was helping Claire with her nightmares," he told her, confidently.

Eleanor looked furious with him; she then looked from Claire, to Roman, then to an empty glass on the counter. "Helping, Claire? How?" she then placed one hand upon her hip, looking at him without shaking or fearing for her life, but sternly, as if she was going to slap him for taking Claire from the home.

"Drugs," he said, but thought of it being not enough to convince her that he was helping Claire, willingly. "Like Parzsoin, only stronger."

"Really?" she asked, her voice was rinsing in anger, and her face turning a slight pink. "Mr. Sionis you can _not,_" she emphasized on the _not._ "Take my painted from her home, without informing me, and you can certainly _not_," her voice was harsh, unlike usual. "Give her some _drugs_ that was not prescribed for her," she was speaking to him like he was a young child and he did not like it.

"Would you like to stay for tea?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"No, I just need to get Claire and take her home," she told him.

Roman turned and walked back to the counter where he began to clean his hands again. Eleanor walked over to where the empty glass was and picked it up, then brought it to her nose to smell it, it just smelt like an orange juice. She then turned to the bag with the tablets inside. They were given to Roman by a Dr. J Crane and some of the ingredients were not normal, and especially not known to any doctor or physiatrist.

…

(This chapter wasn't very good I know - it was more of something to put in between the next chapter and to get to the start where people are beginning to wonder about Roman. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it.

Reviews please! xx)


End file.
